En triviaL historia
by smargden
Summary: Redan före 10 års ålder inser Harry varför han hela tiden beskylls när något "oförklarligt" händer, och han reagerar på det.
1. Chapter 1

**En triviaL historia**

By Smargden

A/N:

Svar på en av de personliga meddelandena: Jag använder titeln 'Professor' istället för 'Magister & Fröken'.

En VARNING:

Den här storyn har mycket aggressivt språkbruk ibland, det är en mycket 'irriterad' Harry som använder svordomar och vulgära tillmälen, Om sådant inte passar dig – vänligen låt bli att läsa:

Har många gånger funderat på NÄR en story bäst bör börja. Ibland vill jag ha den att starta TIDIGT, samtidigt bör en del av händelserna under Harrys skolår passa in.

Visst kan man ha en helt ny satsning på det som hänt/händer – men då kan man lika väl skriva en helt egen med egna karaktärer och inte blanda in Harry Potter-världen alls.

Efter ett moget övervägande börjar denna berättelse någon gång mellan att Harry började i den omagiska skolan och hans Hogwartsbrev.

Det som fick honom att "_tänka_" var hans plötsliga förflyttning till skolans tak. Jag vet inte exakt när det hände – och ids inte ens söka på det heller. Därför bestämmer jag att för denna story så hände det hösten efter att Harry hade fyllt 8 år. Vi kan också fastställa att Dudley och hans _vänner_ alla använde cykel både för att komma till skolan och för övriga aktiviteter de hade för sig. Att Harry skulle föräras med en cykel är utopi.

Slut A/N:

*** — ***

**Kapitel 1 insikten**

Allt medan Harry skrev på det papper han hade tagit ut ur skrivboken utan att det skulle synas att det fattades ett blad i den tänkte han tillbaks på alla händelser som låg utanför det _normala_.

Det mest spektakulära var när han plötsligt hade befunnit sig på skolans tak. Nästan lika anmärkningsvärt var det när hans hår hade växt ut under natten. Trots att alla sakerna inte var lika uppseendeväckande fanns de.

Att kärringen tappade håret, alltså skolans lärarinna som hade skällt ut honom inför hela klassen, för något Dudley hade ställt till med. Alltså — plötsligt bara ramlade håret av henne, skrikande sprang hon därifrån — och Harry beskylldes även för det.

Han hade 23 olika saker han mindes och hade skrivit upp, alla hade de resulterat i smärta eller enorm hunger. Inlåst i skrubben efter att ha blivit slagen, sånt kändes, och sådant mindes man.

Men när han nu tänkte på alla de sakerna märkte han en annan sak, en viktig sak. Ingen annan än han hade nämnts som _möjlig_ att ha ens _kunnat_ göra de sakerna. Vernon och Petunia _visste_ att han kunde, eller _borde kunna_ — förstod han, och genast beskyllde de honom för allt som _gick snett_.

Visst hade han försökt _göra magi_, alla försök hade naturligtvis misslyckats, det var när han satt och studerade alla tillfällena han kunde minnas som han upptäckte sambandet. Starka känslor, alla gångerna hade han varit enormt uppretad – rädd, ledsen, förbannad, ja — över huvud taget var han i stark _affektion_, var gång något verkligt onormalt hade hänt.

Det var därför han också började titta närmare på detaljerna i händelserna – skulle han kunna upprepa de sakerna kontrollerat så skulle det vara till enorm nytta. Han förstod att det skulle ta en tid — kanske lång tid, men han skulle bemästra de sakerna kontrollerat.

—

Det hade varit en jobbig vinter, Dudley och hans gäng hade blivit starkare, och det innebar att när de lyckades stänga in honom drabbades han värre, med det började Harry även förstå att han läkte oerhört snabbt, ifall han _tänkte bort_ den skada han hade drabbats av.

Han hade sett andra som hade blåmärken, som de påstod kom av att de hade _gått på en dörr_ eller bara fallit, för dem satt blemmorna i flera dagar, den som hade en brusten arm gick med gips i flera veckor.

Det var därför att Harry sällan hade skador synliga på morgonen som alla trodde att han inte var drabbad av dem, eller kunde ana att han misshandlades hemma.

Men han hade lärt sig flera saker, maskering för att ingen skulle känna igen honom var en av de absolut viktigaste lärdomarna.

Det var då han hade känt en så stor frustrering av sitt välkända utseende som han innerligt önskade se ut som Jim Parker som han förskräckt upptäckte Jim Parker som sin spegelbild i ett skyltfönster han gick förbi. Det var Jim parker — klädd i Harrys flera nummer för stora kläder.

Hans rymningsplaner hade växt sig starkare hela vintern, diskret hade han börjat _stjäla_ några passande kläder ur den container som var avsedd för klädesinsamling, själv var han en av de behövande ansåg han. Nå en skjorta, byxor och något som såg ut som en skolrock, var vad han hade kommit över.

Naturligtvis vågade han inte te med dem dit han bodde, men i parken fanns några träd, i ett av dem hade han sitt privata säkerhetsskåp. Alla småmynt han hade hittat sparade han under en av stenplattorna, 16 pund hade han samlat ihop, genom att han hade lämnat flaskor och burkar till pantning och sparar allt han hade hittat. Det var inte mycket och det skulle räcka långt, men det skulle ge honom en möjlighet att komma därifrån med tåget.

Skolan var avslutad, Vernon hade dessutom vunnit på tipset, och hade tagit mer whiskey än han hade avsett, och med det hade han blivit extra talför. Naturligtvis hade de alla glömt unge Harry där han fanns inlåst i sin skrubb.

"Kära Pet, i sommar ska vi göra en extra semester, det har vi verkligen förtjänat."

"Vernon — hur ska vi göra det — du vet ju att bilen kostar mer än vi borde ha råd med."

"Pet — jag har ett extra konto, det räcker gott till det vi ska göra i sommar, se här. Det här kortet med den här koden, där har vi 45000, vi ska inte göra av med allt, men 30000 räcker gott och blir det något över så köper vi något extra innan vi åker hem. Lägg det på understa tallriken i vitrinskåpet, vi börjar ta ut 5000 om dagen den femtonde juli så har vi det vi behöver när vi åker en vecka senare."

"Varifrån kommer de pengarna?"

"Det är det vi har fått för att ha _honom_. Du vet ju, vi har inte rört dem på hela tiden, och med insättningarna och lite ränta på dem så har det växt till ett trevligt belopp."

"Ohh – det hade jag glömt."

"Jag har just fixat ett separat kort till det kontot. Fem tusen om dagen går det att ta ut och högst femtio på en kalendervecka, det är bättre att vi har kontanter när vi åker då slipper vi riskera något med att betala med kortet."

'_tack_' tänkte Harry.

—

Redan nästa dag började Harry ta ut de fem tusen per dag det gick att ta ut, naturligtvis valde han att se ut som Dudley, till det passade ju kläderna bäst. Han såg på uttagsbeskeden hur saldot stadigt minskade. Han valde också tre olika gömställen för pengarna.

När han natten för sista uttaget lämnade skrubben tände han också stearinljuset, sin sista hälsning till dem. När han hade gjort sista uttaget valde han ett neutralt utseende och satte på sig de kläder han hade valt ut och lämnade trakten med pendeltåget och med allt han hade tagit ut.

— ** —

Det hade tagit Harry större delen av sommaren att etablera sig, tre veckor hade det tagit honom att _tvinga_ kroppen att se ut som vuxen och inte återgå till hans barnautseende, men han kunde inte heller göra det i för stora steg. Bara så pass långt att kläderna blev för trånga, och så kunde han köpa större i butiker som sålde begagnade kläder.

Han hade nu skapat en någorlunda _identitet,_ 21 år utvecklingsstörd efter en bilolycka där hans föräldrar hade omkommit. Han tyckte inte om att utge sig för att vara _utvecklingsstörd_, men det var ändå bästa ursäkten för att inte kunna så mycket om livet, alltså är man 9 år så är man inte erfaren som en 21 årig person borde vara. Alltså ingick det i förklädnaden. Han hade också funderat på hur han skulle fördriva tiden – pengarna skulle inte räcka i evigheter.

Efter att ha tvekat och bestämt sig för London flera gånger blev det ändå sydkusten, det var när han var i Brighton marina som han kom i samspråk med en fiskare som höll på att ordna för att dra ut med sin båt som det hände.

"Hörrö — du där, har du något för dig de närmsta timmarna eller är du ledig för att par timmars knog, inge vidare betalt — men det räcker till några stop."

Visst såg Harry ut som en lodare, det var ju lite meningen också för att inte väcka för stor nyfikenhet bland _vanligt folk_. A-lagare och lodare bedömdes alla över samma bräde, och ingen frågade var de bodde.

"Tja — jag har aldrig varit ute med båt förr – så om du är i så stort behov av ett handtag att du tror jag är till nån nytta – så, jo tackar som bjuder. Vad vill du jag ska göra?"

"Först, bara komma med, när vi är på plats så ska redskapen i sjön – det är då jag verkligen behöver ett par extra händer. Jeppe som normalt är med blev sjuk, och lär inte komma med på flera månader – om ens nån gång, och jag har inte hittat nån än — i värsta fall måsta jag sluta själv.

"Okej, säg bara till vad, och hur jag ska göra."

"Bra. Jim, jag heter Jimeriko, men kallar du mig det är risken stor att jag använder dig som bete. Så Jim är vad du kallar mig – och du är?"

"Ben — jag tror jag egentligen heter _Benard_, men som du säger — våra föräldrar hade sina egna idéer, så Ben är det.

"Oken Ben, ta på dig den här, skulle du hamna i plurret, dra i det här snöret så blir hela rocken en flytväst, se bara till att hålla huvet över vattnet."

—

Det var så det hade börjat, Harry som _Ben_ hade blivit kvar med Jim hela hösten och vintern. Harry hade modifierat sin status lite, och parallellt med att han jobbade med Jim som fiskare så läste han böcker, skolböcker. Men han övade sin magi parallellt med det. Att göra momentana förflyttningar behärskade han nu. Likaså kunde han få saker att lyfta från underlaget, eller att komma till hans händer. Han kunde få _trasiga_ glödlampor att lysa utan ström, ja — han kunde till å med att fungera som vanligt igen.

När han kom i slagsmål räckte det oftast med en träff från hans hand för att golva motståndaren totalt. Inte för att Harry var någon slagskämpe, men hans karaktär behövde ha en viss status, därför skulle han inte tolerera någon som försökte _köra_ med honom. En annan sak han inte heller kände för att följa med på var flickornas kärvänlighet. Alltså trots att han skulle föreställa 22 år nu, var han fortfarande inte ens 10 år fyllda.

—

Det var bara turen om fick honom att prova ännu ett uttag med _Vernons_ kort som fick honom att glädjas, nu var insättningarna 1000 pund i månaden, när han tittade på summan förstod han av beloppet att det hade ökat månaden efter att han hade fyllt tio år. Att kortet ens fortfarande fungerade gjorde honom förundrad. Pengarna fick de för att ha honom, alltså var det på sätt å vis _hans_ pengar, så han hade inget dåligt samvete för dem.

Meditation och yoga, liksom kampsport hade blivit något Harry hade sökt sig till, han skyllde utåt på att det kändes bra för hans självkänsla. Att han ens hade kommit på idén att börja med det berodde på att de hade sin lokal mellan baren han ofta besökte och Jims lägenhet, där han fick utnyttja ett rum.

Meditationen och sporten stärkte honom, meditationen gav oerhört mycket mer, — faktiskt blev det nästa vändpunkt i livet.

Han hade läst och tränat på att bygga upp inre rum, att sortera sina minnen till de olika rummen. Egentligen handlade det om olika _jag-identifieringar_. Efter att han hade ritat en cirkel som skulle föreställa honom själv, skulle han tänka på i vilka situationer han ville placera just den detaljen utanför stora cirkeln, ungefär som att det var en hemlig del av honom. Egentligen inget märkvärdigt utan något som så gott som alla människor gjorde omedvetet. Man helt enkelt visade upp olika sidor av sig själv i olika situationer. Därmed hade de olika bitarna av honom olika rum.

Men han hade också hittat flera nyanser av sig självt eftersom han ju hade erfarenheter av att visa upp sig på annat sätt än han var för Dursleys, men han hittade mer när han började detaljstudera sig. Han var som om han hade levt flera liv INNAN han levde detta livet, detaljerna om alla de minnena var instängda bakom en gyllene dörr.

Vid ett av tillfällena mediterade hade han funnit sig själv sittande framför en ganska djup damm i en park. Längst ner i dammen glittrade det. Medan han undrade vad det var som glittrade så vackert kom en mycket gammal man fram emot honom.

"Nyckeln till det du söker — är det du ser där nere. OM du väljer att hämta upp den — kan du aldrig bli den du har varit — öppnar du den dörren är den för alltid öppen sedan. Och – för alltid – är en lång tid. — Jag vet."

"Tack." Sa Harry och dök ner i vattnet. Det tog inte lång tid att ta upp den gyllene nyckeln, han visste redan nu vilken dörr inom sig den passade till. Han såg inte till den gamle mannan, men nu, när föremålet han sökt var i hans hand tänkte han på mannen och insåg att — det var en av de skepnader han själv kunde existera i.

—

Det hade varit en lång meditation, dörren han tidigare inte kunde öppna kunde han nu inte åter stänga — den fanns inte längre. Däremot fanns minnet av hans _senaste död_. Och döden före det, och glimtar från många livsöden. Voldemort — var den som hade dödat honom för . . . för 16 år sedan.

Men då var hans namn inte _Potter_ utan en Leonard Gwitt som hade en dotterdotter med namn Lily Evans, Han hade varit sin mors morfar.

Det Harry nu började inse utifrån sina _minnen_ från tidigare liv, var att det fanns en tillvaro som han borde känna till. Nu med några dagars kontemplering av det djupa i livets allvar avsåg han göra det han länge hade bävat för. Den svarta dörren inom sig.

Den han kände så stor olust för att ens komma i närheten av. Hade han levat i en så fruktansvärd historia att han inte kunde kännas vid den måste han ändå behandla det i något av liven nu eller någon gång i framtiden. Alltså – ta och titta på vad det egentligen är. Det var hans avsikt när han för fösta gången öppnade den dörren.

Striden hade blivit kort, kort men intensiv. Efter det fanns vetskapen där — en tung vetskap. Han hade Tom Marvolo Riddles minnen — han hade . . . eller hur hängde det ihop egentligen?

Han hade INTE varit Voldemort själv, men ändå hade han även de minnena — som om han hade levt ett dubbelt liv. Alltså, det var innan han hade gått igenom hela Toms liv. Efter det visste han mer, väldigt mycket mer.

Ett år kvar tills han skulle få invitationen till Hogwarts, men med de kunskaper han nu hade från det svarta rummet, spelade det inte så stor roll. Ett trollspö, behövde han — fast egentligen inte _ett_ utan tre — minst.

Men för att ens stiga in dit han kunde skaffa dem behövde han en ny kreation. Alltså en ny uppsättning kläder, till det behövdes Galleons, och för att komma åt dem behövde han den rätta uppsättningen kläder.

Slutligen bestämde han sig för att växla pund till Galleons, han var inte mentalt mogen att möta Gringotts och kräva något ännu, det fanns tid till det längre fram.

Nu satte han sig ner och skärskådade minnena — Voldemorts minnen. Borgin hade en förvaringsbox för hans, eller mer precist, för Voldemorts räkning. Att se ut som Tom själv skulle inte vara så passande, därför skulle han ha Tom's utseende bakom en förklädnad.

—

"Vad kan jag stå till tjänst med Sir," hördes en lismig röst från en äldre man som placerade sin intill kassalådan.

"Ah – herr Borgin jag behöver min box, den du lovade förvara till mig för en del år sedan."

"Sir -?- vad talar ni om?"

Harry fällde ner huvan som hade täckt huvudet och maskerat hans utseende. Han såg hur herr Borgins ansikte vitnade.

"G . . .ge . . . genast Sir" Sa han och försvann.

"Ta med lådan som du förvarar en del trollspön i också."

"Na . . . natruligtvis Sir."

När Borgin kom tillbaks började Harry att känna av de olika trollspöna tills han hade två olika som kunde användas, de var långt ifrån bra, men de kunde fungera. Efter det satte han _sin_ låda på ett bord och med väsande ljud använde han ormtungemagi för att avlägsna lådans försvar innan han öppnade den.

Han visste vad den skulle innehålla så det var ingen överraskning. Det första han tog var de två trollspöna, de hade han fått tillverkade just för honom själv, alltså Tom Riddle hade fått dem tillverkade till sig själv. Harry kände att de inte passade honom, men han tänkte inte lämna dem kvar för Voldemort att hitta. Nästa var två valvsnycklar hos Gringotts. Resten var bara två påsar pengar, Galleons.

Han lämnade lådan tom, innan han stängde den och satte på nya skyddsbesvärjelser, men nu använde han andra lösenord. OM — Voldi valde att hämta sin låda igen skulle han bli något förvånad.

—

**** EOC *'**


	2. Chapter 2

**En triviaL historia**

By Smargden

**Kapitel 2**

Efterföljande år hade fortsatt som det föregående för Harry, han hade fortsatt som Ben tillsammans med Jim, att vara fiskare har sina risker, det erfor de en dag i november. Det hade tagit hårt på Harrys krafter men han lyckades driva deras båt in mot stranden så att den sköljdes upp där istället för att ha sjunkit på djupt vatten.

Jim skulle på så sätt kunna hjälpligt laga den och ta den till hamn, efter att vädret hade lugnat ner sig. Han skulle inte komma ut med den under resten av vintern, det blev ett naturligt tillfälle för Harry att avsluta sin tid som fiskaren _Ben_, han behöll däremot karaktären kvar.

Det han dessutom kom på var att _Harry Potter_ sannolikt skulle få ett brev i dagarna, därför hyrde han in sig på Läckande Kitteln som Harry Potter. Snabbt byggde han upp sin nya bakgrundshistoria för tiden efter Dursleys. Han visste inte om de hade överlevt, och han visste inte heller vad som skulle hända om Vernon någonsin skulle hitta honom.

Men med de minnen han hade av både Voldemort, vilket var de _senaste_ i tiden före _Harry Potter_, förstod han att det måste finnas saker på Gringotts som han skulle ta till sig.

Tre saker — hade gällt på den tiden, A; 17 år för att vara myndig. B; själsband med någon tjej så räknades man som gift. C; att vara gift innebar vuxenstatus. D; att vara sista person i familjen, då kunde man ta sin titel i anspråk, och då räknades man som vuxen. Det kunde göras om han inte hade en _fungerande_ målsman, och när han hade fått sin inbjudan till någon skola. Det sista var underförstått Hogwarts, då det inte fanns någon annan skola på ögruppen som sände ut inbjudningar.

Det blev några dagars väntan, men så kom brevet, hans svar var inte så enkelt.

—

_Bäste föreståndare för institutionen Hogwarts._

_Då jag inte på något sätt har vetskap om vad er institution innebär kan jag inte i blindo låta mig binda mig till den._

_Medan jag har fördrivit tiden här i Diagongränd så har jag tagit mig friheten att studera vilka skolor det finns, och jag har undersökt vilka möjliga skolor jag kan välja bland._

_De ämnen ni har på ert schema tilltalar mig inte, lika lite tilltalas jag av ett kallt och dragit gammalt stenhus, i jämförelsen finns det en skola här i Europa med bättre klimat, samt skolor i Australien Nya Zeeland och ett flertal i USA._

_Av dem jag har tittat närmare på tilltals jag mest av den i Atlanta USA. Jag har en preliminär ansökan redan inne där, och en acceptans för den, men jag överväger att prova Hogwarts._

_Om Hogwarts inte motsvarar de krav som en elev har rätt att ställa på personalen, eller på lokalerna så kommer jag INTE att stanna kvar där._

_Elevavgiften för Atlanta är bara en fjärdedel mot vad Hogwarts begär, och det är en hel del pengar att spara bara på den saken. Men det är ändå utbildningen och miljön under utbildningen som är det viktigaste._

_Härav följer att jag antar ert erbjudande att börja på Hogwarts men endast med månadsvis förlängning under den första terminen. Vårterminen kan sedan delas upp i före och efter påsk. Om det finns minsta tvekan efter första året avser jag absolut se vad skolan i Atlanta erbjuder. Det kan innebära att jag har förlorat ett viktigt år, men det är en chansning jag trots allt måste ta._

_Efter att ha läst stadgarna för Hogwarts, så måste jag redan nu nämna att någon insortering av mig INTE kan komma i fråga, eftersom det binder eleven till Hogwarts fram till att O.W.L. proven är genomförda. Det finns visserligen möjligheter att transferera till andra skolor även efter det — men endast med under särskilda förutsättningar._

_Med den reservationen godtar jag ert erbjudande till mig._

_Vänligen bekräfta detta vårt avtal INNAN jag börjar köpa skoluniformer och läroböcker enligt inköpslistan._

_Harry James Potter._

—

Harry log när han läste igenom sina rader, det var inte Atlanta han hade som alternativ, men det skadade ju inte att _lägga rök_ ifall han kände sin tvungen att vända dem ryggen. Han hade ett preliminärt antagningsbesked från Atlanta, men han hade två ytterligare, två mer intressanta.

I väntan på svar gjorde Harry en del inköp. Trollspöt var det första han investerade i, efter det köpte han klassuppsättningarna med böcker. Egentligen hade han inget behov av Ollivanders trollspön, det personligt tillverkade han hade fått tillverkad Granada i Spanien var helt perfekt för honom. På Hogwarts — om han ens skulle vara där gällde Ollivanders enkla trollspö. Om han slutade där skulle det brytas sönder, därför behövde han ett som kunde avvaras.

Redan andra dagen efter Harrys svarsbrev kom nästa brev från Hogwarts.

_Bäste Herr Potter Hogwarts är en skola med anor, och traditioner, följaktligen håller vi på traditionerna och alla elever insorteras till respektive hus före första välkomstfestmåltiden._

_Vi hälsar dig välkommen till Hogwarts_

_Högaktningsfullt _

_Minerva McGonagall / Biträdande rektor_

-

Det var ungefär vad Harry hade väntat sig, och behövde bara be skolans uggla att ta med hans redan skrivna svar.

—

"Minerva, du ser upprörd ut, vad har hänt?"

"Se här." Sa hon och höll fram Harrys senaste brev.

—

_Bäste föreståndare för institutionen Hogwarts._

_Som jag framförde i min skrivelse per den 2 augusti av dennes, så godtar jag inte att binda till något jag inte känner till._

_Med anledning av ert senaste svar måste jag härmed avböja ert erbjudande, och välja en annan lösning._

_Harry James Potter_

—

"Inte kan han väl neka att komma?" sa Minerva bekymrat.

"Principiellt är det upp till var och en att välja den skola de vill gå i. Vi har flera elever från olika delar av världen, gamla kolonierna främst. Så det är fullt möjligt. MEN, Potter ska gå på Hogwarts."

"Hur — om han nu har möjlighet att bestämma själv."

"Potter är för ung för att bestämma själv, alltså kan han inte vända sig utomlands. Det behövs målsmans medgivande till det."

"Och varför skulle han inte kunna få det?"

"Efter att Dursleys förolyckades kunde vi hålla tyst om att pojken lyckades hålla sig undan. Gringotts var hela tiden medveten om att han fanns i livet, så jag ändrade inget i överföringen till hans konto, det visade sig att direkt i samband med branden hade han tydligen fått vetskap om kontot och använde en hel del av pengarna för att skaffa sig någon annan stans att bo. Nej, jag lyckades inte hitta var han fanns, för han var noga med att inte ta ut några pengar i närheten av där han bodde."

"Var det pengar som Dursleys skulle ha för honom?"

"Ja, jag begärde att pengar motsvarande 500 pund skulle föras över från Potters familjevalv till ett konto som kunde nås av dem. Men de behövde tydligen inte använda pengarna, inte förrän Harry kom ifrån dem använde han de pengarna. Dessutom såg jag till att beloppet ökades till 1000 när han fyllde tio. Så — Potter kommer att _gå på Hogwarts_."

—

Ingen av dem hade noterat den extra besvärjelse som fanns på brevet, Harry hade varit fundersam på om han skulle våga men han hade gjort det. Den avlyssningsbesvärjelsen gav honom Minervas samtal med Albus.

Det som störde honom var samtalet en stund senare.

"Albus — du kallade."

"Ja min gosse. Severus, jag vill att du besöker Läckande Kittlen och ser till att du '_av en händelse_' möter Harry Potter, han bor tydligen där nu. Du ska _övertyga_ honom om att Hogwarts är enda alternativet för hans utbildning."

"Den slyngeln — vet du vad du begär av mig?"

"Jag begär det jag _kan begära_, du vet alternativet."

"Okej, han ska _övertygas_ att han ska gå på Hogwarts. _När_, ska jag övertyga honom?"

"Redan i eftermiddag helst."

"Okej, men jag lovar inte hur han kommer att _se ut_ efter mitt samtal."

"Om han måste besöka sjukavdelningen här, se till att du inte förknippas med orsaken till det bara."

Harry hörde hur steg avlägsnade sig och en dörr som stängdes, efter det hörde han muttrande ord som han inte kunde uppfatta. Han tittade på sin klocka, 23 minuter kvar av tiden för lyssningsbesvärjelsen. Men han hade fått ut avsevärt mer än han kunde ha hoppats på.

Voldemorts minnen visade sig betydelsefulla — Albus Dumbledore, var inte en att lita på. Vad mer var Voldemorts minnen hade dessutom en hel del mer att bjuda på.

Snabbt checkade Harry ut från Kitteln, betalade Tom för sin tid där. Samtidigt sköt han över en bit papper.

"Om det är någon som behöver nå mig, jag tänker främst på skolan i Atlanta, så ge dem den här adressen."

Så höll han fram en nyckel och satte sitt trollspö till den och sa, "_ta mig hem_" varvid han försvann.

—

Harry hade läst igenom de flesta _ägobevis_ för hus och fastigheter som tillhörde familjen Potter. Lundy Island, en ö i Bristol Channel var det perfekta stället, han hade redan varit där. Huvuddelen av ön var under arrende, men den nordligaste delen var avstängd som privat område. Det var egentligen flera stenmurar som gick tvärs över den långsmala ön, de markerade öns sektionering. Hela området hette av hävd Celtic See. Frånsett den familj, eller mer de familjer som var anställda för arrendet hade sina bostäder där åkermarken fanns, var ön utan bofast befolkning.

Det gav inte mycket till inkomst, men det _höll_ ön inom familjen. Nu var Harry beredd på att Snape, skulle komma. Med Voldis minnen visste han vad Snape var för figur. Det tog honom inte så lång stund att förvandla sitt utseende nu när han hade haft ett par år på sig att öva.

—

Snape läste på lappen han fick av Tom.

—

_Det ska bli intressant att se dig igen Severus._

_Hoppas du har lyckats lirka ut resten av profetian av den gamla loppätna mugglarälskaren._

_Kom Severus och erkänn dig till mig igen._

_Du hittar mig i Potters ställe. Läs nästa rad noga innan du ens försöker dig på en transferering._

_Potters Point finns på norra klippan av Lundy Island_

_Koordinaterna är 51'12,117 N — 04'40,641 W_

_Välkommen Severus, jag vet att du är på väg._

_L.V._

Medan Severus tittade på dokumentet medan det murknade ner till damm som föll mot golvet men de glödde och brann upp innan de nådde fram.

Kalla kårar gick längs Severus ryggrad, han visste vad det betydde, han hade inget val. Han försvann ut till transfereringsplatsen — höll andan och försvann.

—

För att ytterligare undertrycka sin _person_ hade Harry manat fram en ormliknande skepnad som han satt och strök med ena handen, när Snape materialiserade sig väste han på ormtungemål.

'_seså Nagini, håll dig nära vem vet vad middagen består av._' Och fortsatte efter att han lät _ormen_ slingra in bland stenarna. "Ah Severus, så vänligt av dig att komma. Jag noterade att du har lyckats hålla dig kvar på Hogwarts, vad är ditt ärende?"

Harry hade sett att Severus var nära att falla ihop inledningsvis, men han hade samlat sig snabbt.

"Mästare, . . . Albus sände mig för att övertyga Potterslyngeln att välja Hogwarts, han verkar ha hittat andra möjligheter, och Albus skickade mig att _övertyga_ honom att välja Hogwarts."

"Hur hade du tänkt gå till väga _Severus_. _Zztunnetun._" Harry valde att använda den betoning Voldemort använde när han visste att Severus hade något obehagligt i tankarna. Men han märkte också att Snape hade mental styrka långt över honom själv varför han tvingades avbryta snabbt så medan han fortfarande talade släppte han iväg den bedövningsbesvärjelse som hade blivit hans specialité.

Den gjorde offret mentalt helt förlamad. Endast det autonoma nervsystemet fungerade, hjärta, andning och tarmsystem, i princip allt som fortfarande fungerade vid medvetslöshet fungerade – med den skillnaden att offret var vid medvetande. Vid medvetande och kunde utföra enkla rörelser som att _svara på frågor_, skillnaden med svaren var att de kom från det undermedvetna och det medvetna kunde INTE påverka sanningen i svaren.

"Se s_å_å Severus, Du jobbar för Dumbledore, säg mig _Severus_ vem tror du du är mest lojal mot?"

"_Dig Mästare_." svarade den tonlösa rösten från Snape.

Harry hade fått nog, Snape var den som hade orsakat familjens död, även om det var indirekt, men han var tvungen att göra det i rätt ordning.

"Koncentrera dig på då du invigdes och jag kunde märka dig, nicka när det år klart."

Harry drog minnet ut Snapes huvud och släppte ner det i kristallflaskan märkt '1'.

Han fortsatte sedan genom det han visste och de _uppdrag_ Snape hade fått. 112 kristallflaskor blev det. Bland dem fanns det identiteter på alla Severus Snape kände till. Inklusive att Sirius Black inte var Potters hemlighållare.

Han var glad att han hade den stora kofferten på plats, 500 flaskor avsedda för trolldrycker hade han köpt när han byggde upp sin bas med varor för ett år sedan. 89 hade han redan förbrukat, till trolldrycker. Han insåg att det skulle komma att behövas många fler.

Som avslutning placerade han en trästav på Snapes bröst och tvingade in den, 38 sekunder senare upphörde Severus Snape att existera. Med en _stasis_ och en förkrympning på Snape placerades han i en glassarkofag.

Första steget i upprensningen var avklarad. Severus Snape som hade fört profetian till Voldemort, var avklarad.

Men — innan han kunde gå vidare med upprensningen var det viktigt att de mest inflytelserika _försvann_. Lucius Malfoy skulle bli nästa

—

Han gick in i boningshuset och lugnade ner sig, det fanns en hel del att göra innan det blev dags för nästa _ingripande_ men det var tvunget att ske snabbt, innan någon hann misstänka att något var i görningen.

—

Lucius tittade förvånat på postugglan som lämnade honom brevet. Han tittade försynt på det och undersökte det för magi innan han vecklade upp det.

—

_Det ska bli intressant att se dig igen Lucius._

_Jag lämnade en liten bok till dig att förvara tills jag begärde den tillbaks. Nu har det tillfället kommit._

_Ta med den boken och nyckeln till mitt valv när du kommer till mig klockan 5 i kväll._

_Du hittar mig i Potters ställe. Läs nästa rad noga innan du ens försöker dig på en transferering._

_Potters Point finns på norra klippan av Lundy Island_

_Koordinaterna är 51'12,117 N — 04'40,641 W_

_Välkommen Lucius._

_L.V._

—

Lucius Malfoy hade aldrig räknat med att Voldemort skulle återvända, han hade räknat med att den rikedom som hade kommit i familjen Malfoys väg som _krigskassa_ för _honom_, skulle förbli i Malfoys ägo. Men att motsätta sig _honom_ tänkte han inte riskera. Det värsta var att huvuddelen av även Malfoys _privata_ ägodelar han hade skaffat sin under plundringarna fanns i det stora valvet. Med sitt eget valv utan onormala tillgångar hade ministeriet inget att anklaga honom för.

—

Processen för Malfoy var snarliok den med Snape, men han kunde föra samtalet lite längre, då Malfoy inte var den som hade den mentala magins förmåga som Snape hade. Men två timmar och 178 flaskor senare, gjorde Lucius Malfoy Snape sällskap.

—

Harry blev tvungen att skaffa nytt lager av flaskor, men för att inte ge anvisningar som ledde mot honom själv köptes det på många ställen och med olika utseenden.

Två veckor senare orkade han inte med fler då hade han eliminerat 89 dödsätare. Av dem fanns 14 ministerieanställda. Alla hade de bedyrat honom sin lojalitet så snart de såg honom. De hade även bedyrat den lojaliteten under hans speciella behandling av dem. De var och förblev mördare.

Alla hade de något de _förvarade_ för Voldemorts räkning, alltså i ett valv de hade tillgång till, just för att kunna förvara kontroversiella saker i och kunna visa upp ett rent hus och perfekt valv i händelse av att de drabbades av ministeriets undersökning och alla de sakerna och valvsnycklarna begärde han nu in.

—

Harry valde själv att ansluta sig till skolan i Atlanta det skulle ge honom ett alibi. Visserligen saknade han ett vattentätt alibi för tiden från Snape till den sista av dem. Men det finns många sätt att skaffa sig alibin. Papperskorgar kan innehålla kvitton. Enkla saker men ändå viktiga, på så sätt hade han nu en hel uppsättning _kvitton_ visserligen var många av dem lite förvandlade, men en första kontroll skulle visa att han hade bott på flera olika motell ända sedan den 3 augusti. Det var det datum det fanns ett köp av en internationell flyttnyckel som passade för hans utresa.

—

Vid Hogwarts var paniken nära då de saknade en lärare i trolldryck. Och registerkorten hade granskats, Severus Snape hade konstaterats vara DÖD, liksom många, många fler.

Dessutom hade de inte lyckats hitta Potter, alla spårningarna pekade på att han inte längre fanns kvar i Europa. Albus tog kontakt med rektorn på skolan i Atlanta och fick besked att Harry Potter hade börjat hos dem måndag 26 augusti, som redan tidigare avtalats.

Skriftväxling och påtryckningar tvingade Harry att _komma hem_. Alla besked om att han inte var myndig gjorde att han inte kunde ta de besluten själv. Visst kunde han visa upp att han var Lord Potter, och hade beslutsrätten, men i det elaka spelet skulle det inte visas. Därför kom en mycket butter Harry Potter in till Hogwarts inför middagen den 30 oktober.

Det hade tagit Albus två månader att tvinga igenom sitt beslut. Han var inte glad, och visade det. Harry var lika missmodig och visade det på sitt sätt. Han vägrade att tala med någon över huvud taget.

När han kom in i Stora salen blev det tvärtyst. Minerva kom in med sorteringshatten, men Harry satte eld ovanför sitt huvud just som Minerva tänkte sätta hatten på hans huvud, snabbt drog hon undan den för att den inte skulle börja brinna. Så fräste han.

"Jag är hittvingad, men den där hatten på huvudet skapar en magisk bindning – det tar jag som ett angrepp mot min frihet. Såna angrepp bemöter jag — vill du behålla hatten hel, så ta undan den"

"Potter – naturligtvis ska du sorteras — ALLA sorteras."

"Jag tvingades hit från den skola jag själv hade valt och börjat vid. Ett försök med hatten ytterligare och jag begär politisk asyl i USA, det är redan förberett. Efter det kan ni försöka bäst ni vill. Jag erbjuder en kompromiss. Endera är jag med . . . hmmmmmm . . . . Gryffi . . . nä föresten där är du . . . . Slyt . . nä inte dem heller . . . Där – det är Puffarna visst – Japp Hufflepuff väljer jag. Alternativet är egen lägenhet vid sidan av husen."

"Pot . . ."

"Nej Minerva . . låt det gå. Potter tillhör Hufflepuff tills nästa sommar."

**** EOC ****


	3. Chapter 3

**En triviaL historia**

By Smargden

**Kapitel 3**

Naturligtvis blev det utfrågning dels under själva måltiden, men framför allt i dagrummet senare. Och Harry berättade om sitt _officiella_ liv. Det var inte så många som tänkte på det men St. Kitts tillhörde det omagiska England, och som engelsk medborgare kunde han finnas där och fortfarande finnas _i landet_. Och egentligen var det inte så mycket _berätta_, han svarade mest bara på frågorna.

Vid frukost följande dag som var torsdag fick han ämnesschemat för vilka klasser han skulle följa, han följde med sina husfränder till lektionerna. Men snart stod det klart för alla andra elever och lärare att de hade en _motsträvig_ elev. De hade tvingat honom till Hogwarts, men de kunde inte tvinga honom att ens försöka på lektionerna.

Under förmiddagen blev det flera poängavdrag för hans elevhem, vilket naturligtvis gjorde hans elevkollegor bestörta. Han hade visserligen svarat på frågor till de övriga eleverna, och gjorde det fortfarande, men det blev aldrig några _samtal_. Under eftermiddagens lektioner tilldelades han extratjänst. Vilket han naturligtvis inte hade tänkt bry sig om. Men saken fick en halt annan utveckling vid middagsmålet.

Quirrel kom inrusande och skrek något om troll varpå han svimmade. Då han låg på golvet bara halvmetern från Harrys fötter böjde han sig ner för att känna på hans puls. Han sökte den vid halspulsådern. Fallet hade dessutom fått turbanen på hans huvud att lossa och nu gled den av för att visa ett _extra ansikte_. På hans bakuvud.

Ingen, inte ens Harry hade räknat med att hans händer på Quirrells hals skulle få huden att vittra ner. Men allt gick snabbt. Voldemorts ande lämnade den döende kroppen och värkte ur sig sina okvädheter mot Potter, och det gick inte att ta miste på vilken figuren var.

Den gjorde ett utfall mot Harry som snabbt kallade fram en svart eld framför sig och när Voldis skeptre kom i beröring med den tvärstannade den med ett fruktansvärt skrik och vände rakt upp och försvann. Men ett annat skrik avlöste den och Harry fick bråttom.

Hans övning att snabbt förflytta sig gjorde att han hade förmågan till mikrohopp. Det var som att förflytta sig upp emot 25 meter på mindre än delar av en sekund. Ett trettiotal hopp senare fanns han bakom ett troll som hade klubban lyft och var på väg att krossa ung person framför sig.

Tiden med Jim hade lärt honom att använda kniv, men hans egna övningar med kniv hade tagit det ett par steg ytterligare. En besvärjelse på kniven och det var ett mäktigt svärd. Som med kraft var på väg mot trollets hälsenor. Efter att ha lämnat av sin rörelseenergi på trollets hälar drog Harry svärdet mot sig och i en vid rörelse byggde han upp en sving så att han kunde låta klingan slå upp mellan trollets ben som nu hade särats något.

Två snabba träffar på vitala ställen var tillräckligt för att få trollet att vråla av smärta, samtidigt som det nu föll då fötterna inte längre kunde hålla det upprätt. Medan trollet föll framåt manade Harry sitt svärd med klingan uppåt och svärdets handtag fast mot golvet. Resultatet blev att klingan stack ut genom trollets rygg.

Han kunde också konstatera att flickans ben var krossat, varför han snabbt gjorde en stasisbesvärjelse över henne. Den botade inte, men den hindrade att skadan dödade henne innan hon kunde få den vård hon behövde. Efter det vände han trollet och tog rätt på sitt nu återkrypta vapen.

Innan han kunde börja transportera flickan till sjukavdelningen som han naturligtvis visste var fanns, men det var minnen som han inte avsåg visa att han hade, hörde han snabba fötter och röster närma sig. När förste person, som var den korta Flitwick eller vad han nu hette kom innanför dörren tog Harry till orda.

"Flickan är allvarligt skadad, hon är under stasis, trollet är död. Så den akuta faran är över, och bara flickan kommer till vård bör hon kunna överleva, mängden blod som kommit ut verkar vara under en liter, så får hon vård överlever hon. Hur de gör med benet är bortom min kunskap."

"Vad gjorde du med . . . med trollet?" Undrade Minerva som nu hade kommit in också.

"Jag angrep hälsenorna och hans känsligare ställen först, när jag hade hans uppmärksamhet valde jag hans bringa. Han var mottaglig för angrepp med vasst stål." Så fortsatte han.

"Fru representant för den här institutionen, det är dig jag har skrivit brev med, jag har varit här ett dygn, och mött Voldemort, och hindrat ett troll från att helt krossa en annan elev. HIT vill du ha mig, när jag kunde ha varit kvar i Atlanta och fortsatt lära mig viktigare saker."

"Potter, tilltala lärarna med respekt, extratjänst med vaktmästaren två kvällar för din uppstudsighet."

"Du verkar göra allt du kan för att jag ska fly landet helt. Du ska ha fullt klart för dig att det är NI som insisterar på att jag ska vara här, inte det omvända. Vill du att jag ska visa dig respekt får du _ta mig faan_ visa att du är värd respekten. Hittills är du i mina ögon en ragata, en satkärring. Ni har tvingat hit mig, och jag tänker göra allt i min makt att ni ångrar er. Men här har jag med fara för eget liv räddat en annan elev — tydligen en från ditt elevhus, och vad belönas jag med — bestraffning. Den enda slutsats jag kan dra av det är att ni ville ha henne dödad, utan att ha slagit ihjäl na själva — _Fy fanaáan för er_."

I den förtätade och förvånade stämning som rådde gick Harry därifrån, han visste vad som väntade, när de inte kunde häva stasisen på flickan skulle de kalla på honom igen, men då skulle han ligga till sängs, nerbäddad.

Det tog 36 minuter innan Zacharias kom och ruskade på honom.

"Professor Sprout väntar på dig där nere."

"Va äre nurå?" Muttrade han till svar.

"Vet inte, bara att du skulle komma ner."

Harry vägde sig ur sängen, och släntrade ner — i pyjamas.

"Potter – respektabel klädsel om jag får be."

"De här är det bästa jag har på mig, och den här tiden på kvällarna är det mest till damers sovrum de brukar vilja att jag kommer och då är klädseln passande, Äre däför att du saknar riktiga karlar här som du vill att jag kommer med dig?" Chocken över hans ord fick hela rummet att bli knäpp tyst.

"Potter — Flickan Granger, från trollincidenten, vad gjorde du med henne?"

"Frånsett att jag hindrade trollet att slå ihjäl na, så satte jag en stasis på na. Det hindrar henne att förblöda, och ger möjlighet att transportera na till sjukhuset."

"De kan inte häva den. Det är ingen vanlig stasis — vad gjorde du?"

"Som jag sa – en stasis, eftersom jag inte har lärt mig den här, så kanske det är en annan form än det ni är vana vid här. Visa mig till henne ska jag häva den när läkaren säger att det är riskfritt."

"Följ mig!" Nu struntade Pomona i hans klädsel. Efter några korridorlängder var de framme vid sjukavdelningen.

"Potter — hur häver du stasisen, vi kan inget göra på henne, normalt kan personer botas under stasisbesvärjelser, men inget fungerar på henne."

"Vet inte om det är en stasis eller en form av _nolltid_ jo, extremt långsam tid kanske det egentligen är. När jag släpper den var beredd med er stasis, ifall ni kan fixa na under eran satsis, jag hade verkligen ingen tid att fundera, så jag tog till med det jag snabbast kom på att vara mest effektivt."

En minut senare var Poppy i full färd med att hela Hermione Granger, som Harry ny visste att hon hette.

"Potter ett ord innan du går tillbaks."

"Okej."

"Följ mig, så pratar vi under vägen. I början av augusti sände jag Severus Snape för att tala med dig — hans registerkort påstår att han mötte sin död bara timmar efter det. vad har du att säga om det?"

"Det är ingen jag känner, har du nån bild som du kan visa mig?"

"Spela inte oskyldig. Vad gjorde du med honom?"

"Nu börjar jag bli förbannad. Ok en Snevillius Snape . . . ."

"Professor Snape — Potter."

"Käften . . . En Snevillius Snape, fanns med Voldemort och Peter Pettigrew, när de angrep oss. Snevillius förväntade sig att få min mor som leksak efter att Voldi hade dödat mig. Hon ställde sig i vägen och dödades. Så det var du din djävel som skickade dem på oss. Jävla gubbdjävel." Sa Harry och skyndade iväg, medan Albus förbluffad stod kvar som förlamad."

Efterföljande fredag struntade Harry i att gå till några lektioner alls, han fördrev tiden i biblioteket. Han besökte också sjukavdelningen för att se hur det var med flickan — det var då han upptäckte _slingersvans_. Han hade också förstått av det han hade hunnit höra att det var Ronalds vassa tunga som hade skapat situationen hon försatte sig i, en lurig sak började ta form i hans tankar.

"Ronals Weasley — var det så?"

"Ja, Potter."

"Du är alltså den som orsakade att jag tvingades rädda den här flickan från en säker död, det betyder att indirekt är den livsskuld hon skulle ha till mig – din att betala."

"Hmm — det kan du väl inte begära. Ingen krävde att du skulle lägga dig i."

"Så jag ska alltså tolka det som att du, tillsammans med de övriga i Gryffindor avsåg att hon skulle dö, och om ni inte rent ut planerade det så är ni förbannade på mig för att jag ingrep så att hon inte dog. Er elevhusföreståndarinna hon som är biträdande rektor belönade inte mig för att jag räddade en elev — däremot tilldelade hon bestraffning för mitt ordval. Ronald Weasley — _Jag Harry James Potter kräver genom magins lagar att livsskulden hon har till mig transformeras till dig på grund av dina handlingar_." Det blåvita töckenet som formades omkring Hermione flög över till Ronald som såg verkligt förskräckt ut.

"Det var det, nu vet du att vi talar allvar. Du är skyldig mig ditt liv Ronald, och jag _kräver_ ett liv för det, dig eller din råtta. Liv som liv, mig gör det inget, men här och nu."

"Råttan — eller jag?" Ron såg helt förskräckt ut.

"Japp — här och nu, ge mig råttan — eller dig själv som min slav." Ron höll fram råttan och Harry tog den i ett stadigt grepp.

"Tack Ronald Weasley, härmed är din livsskuld löst." Ännu en gång syntes det blå skimret denna gång lämnade det Ron och omslöt råttan innan det falnade.

Harry skrev ett brev, ett ganska långt brev till Amelia Bones, där han förklarade att han var klart besviken på Albus Dumbledores agerande och han beskrev de minnen han hade men transformerade dem till sina barndomsminnen från angreppet.

Snape hade varit med, men Harry hade aldrig sett honom. Det visste däremot inte Pettigrew med säkerhet, så om han förhördes skulle det inte förändra hans _sanning_.

Harry skrev vidare om animagus – och att Pettigrew kunde förvandla sig till råtta. Han visste att vid förhören skulle Sirius förmåga också komma i dagen, alltså gjorde det inget om han skrev om det.

Trots att det var lördag var det stort stohej på Hogwarts, Harry hade också lyckats övertala Amelia i brevet att ta med två reportrar så att inget kunde tystas ner. Han påpekade att alltför mycket redan hade skyfflats under mattan, och han fruktade för Sirius Blacks liv om inte sanningen kom i dagen _direkt_.

Först handlade det om händelserna med Quirrell Harry förklarade att han försökte känna på pulsen, eftersom han hade säckat ihop framför hans fötter. Han kunde ju ha drabbats av stroke eller hjärtinfarkt, eller nåt. Sen hans strid mot trollet, han erbjöd minnessollsbevis på allt. Han till och med fick fram minnen från när Voldemort försökte döda honom. Bilden av Snape där var diffus, men det gick att skönja honom. Harry visade flera sekvenser av hur Pettigerew blev en råtta.

Animagus revert bevisade att Harrys minnen visade den korrekta informationen. Förhören på plats gjorde resten. Nästa sak förvånade Amelia.

"Vad är det här Potter?"

"Det är en begäran från mig till Gringotts, att de ska förse dig med alla bevis som finns på vem eller vilka som har befattat sig med min egendom utan mitt medgivande. Det står alltså i mina föräldrars testamente att ingen i min familj har gett Albus Dumbledore rätten att vara min förmyndare, eller någon rätt att befatta sig med saker från min familj."

"Han fick ministeriets lagförsamling att ge honom rätten som din förmyndare."

"Nej, han tog sig den rätten, efter att han hade förhindrat mina föräldrars testamente att efterföljas. Det är en viss skillnad på det. Hans skuld till mig är på 2'452'960 galleons, eller kanske till å med mer. Jag finner mig inte i hans sätt, han hade Snape här och hit tvingade han mig att komma trots att jag redan var i en skola som jag själv hade enrollerat mig med. I och med att jag INTE skulle gå här, kunde han inte heller begära skolavgift. Jag har betalt för första året till Atlanta, de vägrade släppa den avgiften då han insisterade på att de skulle släppa mig – och därför har jag betalt detta års studieavgift och han kan inte ta ännu en avgift av mig, genom att jag redan har betalat årsavgiften så är det en sak mellan skolorna. Och med den här incidenten avser jag vara i Atlanta nästa årsstart också."

"På tal om Snape, Dumbledore påstår att han sände honom till dig innan han dog, vad har du att säga om det?"

"Visserligen lyckades jag ta ner ett dumt troll med ett svärd, men Snape är en dödsätare, en av voldis bättre fighters har jag förstått, menar verkligen Dumble att jag skulle kunna undanröja Snape? Okej, i en regelrätt fight skulle jag vara så förbannad på han att jag _kanske_ kunde ha en chans men, sannolikt skulle jag behöva några dagar på St. Mungos för att återställas. Nån sån strid har jag inte varit med om."

"Men om du kunde överraska honom, kunde förutsättningen vara annorlunda."

"Överraskningen skulle säkert ha varit åt andra hållet i ett möte mellan Harry Potter och Severus Snape. _Jag Harry Potter bedyrar att ett sådant möte inte har ägt rum_." Avslutade Harry, och Amelia såg det magiska skimret.

"Tack Harry, det utesluter dig som misstänkt. Och med det kan jag deklarera till Dumbledore att du har tagit en ed på att du inte har konfronterats med Snape — hur mycket han än påstår det."

"När vi ändå har det uppe, se till att Albus gör en ed på att han inte satte Sirius Black i Azkaban medan han var medveten om att det INTE var Sirius som förrådde mina föräldrar. Se vidare till att han under ed bedyrar att han inte på något sätt planerat eller planerar att jag ska dö — för att han ska kunna ta äran åt sig att vinna över Voldemort."

"Tror du honom om något så illa Harry."

"Om Albus Dumbledore tror jag absolut det om. På sätt å vis högaktar jag Voldemorts agerande — han visar öppet vad han gör — mördar våldtar och terroriserar. Allt medan Albus spelar med dolda kort. Skapa en lag, som ger dödsstraff för att ha tagit emot Voldemorts märke, och att alla som bär märket är lovliga att döda vid åsynen. Då kommer det inte längre att vara så populärt att bära märket."

"Det är ju vulgärt — vad skulle det leda till?"

"Fru Bones — för bara ett par dagar sedan såg hela aulan här på Hogwarts hur Voldemorts kraftfulla vålnad lämnade Quirrell, Voldemort finns kvar. Albus VET, att Voldemort har skapat horkrux, för att kunna finnas kvar. Att vi alla kunde se Voldemorts andekropp innebär att han är mer än bara ett spöke. Om Albus verkligen hade velat få bort Voldemort skulle han ha ägnat de här åren åt att röja undan dem. Inget har han gjort åt det — vad jag vet."

"Vad säger att han inte har gjort det?"

"Din förvåning över att jag nämnde att Voldi har gjort horcrux betyder att du inte vet något om det. Alltså har Albus inte gjort något åt det."

"Det ligger något i det du säger."

Medan Harry pratade med Amelia kom han att tänka på hur det hade varit i grottan RAB och det var jus Sirius broder, kunde den verkligen finnas där? han tog en rövare.

"Amelia — jag har faktiskt _läst på_. Regulus Black mördades av Voldemorts gäng. Alltså gjorde han något som inte var populärt. Jag ser två möjligheter, den ena är förbi om det inte var det, den andra är ett kort värt att spela med."

"Tala ut det du tänker på."

"Regulus – är en Black, de flesta påstås vara mörka. Jag är inte så säker på det, många har sina egna vägar, sina egna allianser. Men ibland är inte förutsättningen som den visades. Anta nu att Violdi använde en medhjälpare för att gömma ett av sina horcrux. Då finns det två möjligheter. Endera dödades medhjälparen för att han inte skulle kunna tala om vad som gömts var. Den andra möjligheten, om än liten, är att Regulus faktiskt stal det äkta horkruxet och då finns den sannolikt i Blacks hem. När Sirius blir fri, se till att ni får göra en total inventering. Leta efter saker med den mörkaste auran, och testa för själagömmor. Med lite tur — så . . . om inte, så var det ett försök."

"En bra idé Potter, jag ska se vad vi kan göra åt saken. Jag blev själv av med 6 personer i augusti, så det är fortfarande stora resurser som läggs på att lösa det mysteriet."

"Det lilla jag har sett och hört om det, där borta, är att det var personer som var misstänkta dödsätare. Och bara en liten detalj, ifall det är ett horcrux där, kan du låta mig veta, eftersom jag gav idén. Men det är också en annan viktig sak. Ifall det är så, föresten att vi ens letar efter horcrux måste hållas hemligt."

"Vad vet du om det – och hur kommer det sig att du vet?" Amelia såg nu mycket intresserad ut.

"Därför att jag var ett själv, innan jag slog ihjäl det. Jag hittade det när jag mediterade, och kunde dräpa det. Men det gav ifrån sig vetskapen om att det finns fler, innan jag lyckades döda det helt."

"Fler? . . . som i många?"

"Ja, medan jag ännu hade minnet av det färskt lyckades jag dräpa en ring, en av Tom Riddels familjs ringar. Jag vet att ett bröstspänne kan vara ett, och det fanns inte där det skulle finnas. Det är den jag tror finns i Blacks familjehem."

"Varför har du inte berättat om detta för . . . Albus?"

"Varför skulle jag det — om han inte har brytt sig om att söka dem. Han höll ju en av dödsätarna under sina vingar, så nej Dumbledore vill jag hålla borta från mig."

"Hur dödade du horcruxet i ringen?"

"Jag stal lite heligt vatten i kyrkan, en timme i det räckte för att en dimfigur skulle lämna det med ett fruktansvärt skri. Andra sätt är exorcering, släppa den i en vulkan, magisk eld och kanske att lösa upp den i syra."

"Du verkar veta vad du talar om, ja — jag ska se till att tala om vad som händer. Men du ska också hålla mig underrättad."

"Ok — det ska jag göra."

*

Amelia avlägsnade den sfär som hade gett dem möjlighet att tala utan lyssnande öron, nu när flera aurorer och journalister kunde höra dem fortsatte hon.

"Bra herr Potter, vi kommer att kalla dig till Sirius Blacks rättegång, där du måste bekräfta dina minnen från barndomen. Sköt om dig."

"Tack direktör Bones." Sa Harry och steg upp från sin plats för att lämna dem.

**** EOC ****


	4. Chapter 4

**En triviaL historia**

By Smargden

**Kapitel 4**

Fölande måndag gick Harry med till en enda lektion, den i växthuset. Pomona tittade vasst på honom när han inte gjorde som de andra, det handlade om att sköta om några växter. Men han brydde sig inte, han stod bara helt stilla vid sidan av och tittade förstrött på de andra.

Han hade klart och tydligt visat sitt o-intresse för allt som hade med Hogwarts att göra. Så gott som hela söndagen hade han varit inne på sjukavdelningen och talat med den skadade flickan. Det hade varit _tråkig lyssning_ inledningsvis, men hennes första begeistring över Hogwarts hade falnat med Harrys orienteringar om andra länders skolor och hur de hade _tvingat_ honom till Hogwarts mildrades hennes avgudande av rektor Dumbledore.

Att Harry dessutom kunde föra i bevisning att Voldemort själv och en av hans slavar hade funnits på skolan gav Harrys ord en viss tyngd. Att Poppy hade förklarat för henne att Harry hade räddat hennes liv både direkt genom att hindra trollet från vidare attack och en andra gång genom att ge henne tid att komma under vård innan den skada hon redan hade fått hade dödat henne höjde hennes hjälte till skyarna.

Efter att Hermione hade fått lämna sjukavdelningen började Harry göra henne sällskap till hennes lektioner. Han struntade blankt i det schema han hade fått själv.

När det blev dags för lektion i förvandlingskonst, var det första gången Harry gick med till professor McGonagalls lektionssal.

"Potter — det är Gryffindor och Slytherin nu, Hufflepuff och Ravenclaw är efter lunch. Vänligen kom tillbaks då."

Harry var beredd att kommentera, men kom snabbt på att _tystnad_ är bättre, varför han helt utan ett ord till svar bara sa till Hermione. "Vi ses." Efter det bara försvann han genom ett av sina _mikrohopp_. Att han bara försvann förvånade de flesta.

—

Efter att ha kontrollerat att han var ensam beredde han sig vägen in till '_kom-och-gå-rummet_'. En hel dag, med lektioner kunde han få den att ge honom, före lunch. Han hade flera gånger haft extra mat med sig in, vilket gav honom möjlighet till flera dagars träning mellan frukost och lunch, samma sak under eftermiddagen.

Han behövde friska upp sina kunskaper både för strid, men även för grundkunskap sådant som eleverna måste lära sig i klasserna. Det var bra att ha kunskap om Hogwarts och hur han kunde utnyttja det till det yttersta.

Hans nästa projekt var en av de intressantare, en glömskebesvärjelse över ett lakan, han hade funderat länge på hur han skulle kunna precisera ett specifikt lakan tillräckligt bra för att det skulle fungera med hemlighetsbesvärjelsen på det, samtidigt som den skulle behålla sin mobilitet.

Som övningsobjekt lät han dörren till flicktoaletten som höll nedgången till basilisken försvinna från allmän vetskap. Det kulle ge honom två fördelar, dels kunde han använda rummet som sådant för eget bruk, men det hindrade också en besatt person möjligheten att hitta dit. Voldemort kände till nedgången, men om han inte visste hemligheten om _var toaletten fanns_ var han hindrad från tillträde.

Lakansprojektet förändrades, det blev istället ett tyg av silke som han broderade runor med silvertråd på. I vardera av hörnen hade han skapat tygfickor för runstenarna. Med den varianten kunde han även lägga ett mobilt _områdesskydd_ på den, hans lösning blev avsevärt bättre än han inlidningsvis hade vågat drömma om. Draperad i den blev han osynlig, osynlig för alla han inte hade invigt i hemligheten, vad bättre var, områdesskyddet hindrade alla besvärjelser att nå honom.

Det gav ännu en fördel, han visste det inte då, men när han följde två tvillingar Weasley som var på något upptåg insåg han att de kunde veta var andra fanns — alla andra utom Harry Potter som osynlig och fanns tillräckligt nära dem för att se kartan och hur den visade Hogwarts och alla som fanns där.

Två veckor senare hade han tillräcklig kunskap om kartan för att stjäla den. Efter det kunde han lätt finnas var han ville då den också gav information om ställen han aldrig annars kunde få. I Slytherins dagrum lärde han var han kunde _ta hand om_ en tidvändare, och hur den kunde användas visste han redan. Han förstod att den var något som gick i arv bland de äldre eleverna i huset, det han fick veta var att Snape hade varit den som försett dem med den för många år sedan. Nu var den hans, och ingen av dem vågade anmäla förlusten. Fullständig tillgång till bibliotekets spärrade avdelning var den andra stora fördelen med total osynlighet.

Naturligtvis följde han med på några lektioner utan att andra såg honom, men då insåg han också att han var långt före de andra, tid i lektionssalarna var bortkastad tid. Så hade det också varit i Atlanta, men det var ju trots allt en skenmanöver. Nu handlade det om fördjupad kunskap, den fick han i det speciella rummet.

Hans nästa projekt hade nu dykt upp i hans inre, en osynlig trollstav, en som bara de som var invigda i dess hemlighet kunde se.

Rummet försåg honom med alla böcker i ämnet tillverkning av trollspön och trollstavar han behövde. Rummet gav honom också alla ämnen han behövde, tyvärr kunde de inte lämna rummet, men inne i rummet fungerade de, och de var perfekta att öva tillverkningen med.

Det fanns ännu en liten detalj i regelboken som hade tvingats böjas lite. Förstaårselever fick inte ha egna flygkvastar. Men Harry hade redan en, och han vägrade ge bort den. Då han inte heller hade något _hem_ att lämna den i så följde dem med till Hogwarts. Den hade också fått runor och hemlighetsbesvärjelse, därför var den osynlig för alla andra än honom själv. Med dess hjälp kunde han enkelt flyga iväg under dagen och komma tillbaks med de saker han hade skaffat för tillverkningen av sin trollstav.

Fenixfjädern i hans 'Ollivandertrollspö' offrades till staven, och ersattes med ett manhår av enhörning som han hade lyckats tigga av Hagrid. Med det fungerade trollspöt fortfarande och den hade tappat alla spårningsbesvärjelser genom operationen.

Ett spindelägg och en bit av nätet stulet från aragog, ingick också i hans trollstav. Flera olika sorters trä hade han samlat ihop. En av de lurigare ingredienserna var ett skäggstrå stulet av Dumbledore. När han slutligen var färdig var det utöver hans eget blod 23 olika detaljer i kärnan, 7 olika typer av trä, samt 4 olika kristaller, varav den synliga längst upp var en helt rundslipad rubin.

Efter det kom alla runorna på plats, och hemlighetsbesvärjelsen på den, efter det var det enbart han själv som kunde se den. Ingen annan hade heller fått se den under tillverkningen. Men nu var den en del av hans normala klädsel.

Innan juluppehållet hade han använt den för att fysiskt klippa till Draco Malfoy tre gånger då han hade hånat hans enda vän på skolan Hermione Granger. Första gången slog han den med full kraft bakifrån på hans knän, viket gjorde att han säckade ihop med ett vrål av smärta. Men utan att egentligen skadas.

Två dagar senare hände det igen, den gången träffades bara ena knät, nu framifrån med resultat av krossad knäskål. Vilket fick vrålet från ett par dagar tidigare att låta som ett jämmer. Tacksamt fanns det tillräckligt med vittnen som kunde bestyrka att flickan Granger inte hade gjort något alls, vare sig fysiskt eller magiskt. Tre dagar med Draco Malfoy på sjukavdelningen var lugna dagar för övriga.

Tredje gången var dagarna före jul, då hade käppen krossat hans käke, vilket hindrade honom från att ens skirka. Det skulle ta minst två veckors att hela honom helt. Två lugna veckor. Tack vare tidvändaren kunde nu Harry synas i biblioteket allt medan Draco Malfoy skadades.

Bästa julklappen Harry fick var beskedet av Amelia Bones att de hade krossat bröstspännet och att en dementor hade tagit hand om det som fanns i den, och det hade funnits ett själsfragment i den. Diademet hade han själv eliminerat från gömstället han mindes Voldemort gömde den i på Hogwarts. Det var egentligen ett av de få orsaker som gjorde att han _ville_ gå på Hogwarts, en tid.

Han hade nu själv eliminerat, den i honom själv, Dagboken, Ringen, Diademet. Amelia hade eliminerat Bröstspännet det gjorde fem element, med det återstod bara Helgas bägare, för den måste Bellatrix vara med. Ett projekt för kommande sommar. Tvillingarnas kanariebullar, hade gett honom idén. Den korta tid de verkade skulle räcka till för att få henne ut genom gallret. Två osynlighetsmantlar av hemlighetstyp en för honom själv och en för henne var hans ursprungliga plan, men när han kom på att den expanderade och krympta kofferten fungerade även med personer inne i den blev det en modifiering av planen.

Planen utvecklades ännu mer, han skulle ta ut alla _de sina_ från Azkaban, och göra med dem som de som hade lyckats smita undan. Det skulle minska magikraftsinflödet till Voldi själv – betydligt. Planen var också att förhindra honom från att märka nya, som kunde ge honom kraft.

Han hade så gärna velat _kunna känna_ dem på samma sätt som Voldi kunde, men det var Voldemorts märkning och inte hans. Visserligen skulle han kunna dela ut märkningar själv, men att stjäla deras liv, vilket det egentligen var fråga om – var inte hans modell. Att märka om, Tom Riddles folk skulle kunna gå, men då lojaliteten krävdes i båda fallen skulle den resultera i totalt vansinne hos _offren_. Resultatet kunde även bli att kraft stals från honom själv till Voldi, och det tänkte han inte riskera.

Höstens efterforskningar om hur alla hade avlidigt och vart de hade tagit vägen hade inte lett till några resultat, utöver att de fick ett besked från Gringotts. Ett kort svar till Amelia på hennes fråga om det fanns något samband mellan de döda.

—

_Alla de nämnda har haft transaktioner med varandra genom åren, vår sekretess ger inte utrymme för några besked i någon riktning._

_Men en vild gissning från vår sida skulle peka på att samtliga var med i samma gruppering._

_Gringotts kontor _

_London den 13 december._

_Dir Regnot_

—

Beskedet var så gott som en bekräftan på att samtliga var dödsätare. Amelia Bones läste beskedet flera gånger och försökte se det ur Gringotts perspektiv.

Att Gringotts hade tömt valv som de hade varit namngivna som behöriga till och alla de valvens tillgångar hade förts över till ett stort valv i den del som hade högre säkerhet och naturligtvis också högre avgifter sa de inget om. Alla de uppgifterna ingick i banksekretessen som de höll i högt värde, så länge det gagnade dem.

Att det valv sakerna slutligen flyttades till ägdes av Lord Potter nämnde de inte något om heller. Begäran om överföringen hade kommit skrivet av dem själva med en blodskontraktspenna, tillsammans med valvsnycklen, allt hade gått korrekt till. Det hade begärts att överföringen skulle ske till ett valv som disponerades av _The Spirits_. Att det valvet hade en automatisk vidareöverföring till Lord Potters nya valv behövde ingen veta. Det gjorde att huvudägaren av första valvet inte hade tillgång till information om att det sedan gick vidare och vart det sedan försvann. Naturligtvis kostade överföringarna men det var ju vad Gringotts levde av, kostnader för hantering.

Harry avsåg göra samma sak med även de som fanns i Azkaban, innan han lät deras bidrag till Voldemort avslutas. Visst visste han att han var en mördare genom att ända deras liv — men det var att göra det nu, för att enklare besegra Voldemort senare — eller att de dog i en svår slutstrid mot Voldemort. För honom handlade det endast om en tidsfråga, de måste dö — för att Voldemort ska kunna dö.

Juluppehållet var en enkel och tråkig paus, han hade övervägt att dra till USA, men han stannade på Läckande Kitteln. Förvånad blev han av paketet, en osynlighetsmantel, som inte byggde på hemlighetsbesvärjelsen. Men eftersom den kom till honom genom _okänd avsändare_, även om det hävdade att dt hade varit hans fars, så placerade han den i valvet hos Gringotts. Den som sände den kunde mycket väl ha utvecklat en förmåga att se själva manteln, utan att se vad den dolde, den hjälpen avsåg han inte ge avsändaren. Hans egentillverkade fungerade redan perfekt.

Besvikelsen över att Amelia inte hade fått igenom den lag om att det blev dödsstraff för samtliga som hade dödsätarmärket gjorde honom besviken. Men samtidigt började en annan plan ta form. Postuma rättegångar kunde det vara en lösning?

Planen gick ut på att de som hade varit med när Voldemort angrep dem kunde fällas för medverkan, då kunde han ställa vissa krav. Pettigrew var fortfarande inte avrättad. Därför skrev han ett brev till Ministern själv.

—

_Bäste herr minister,_

_Som du säkert minns vid rättegången mot Peter Pettigerw så bestyrkte han att Severus Snape fanns med vid det angreppet. Det har sagts mig att Snape är död, men Pettigrew fick utmärkelsen Order Of Merlin postumt — trots att inga registerkort sa att han var död. Den lär inte ha tagits tillbaks ännu. Det är jag mycket besviken på._

_Men nu handlar det om fler upprensningar. Jag Harry James Potter som stoppade blodbaden sista oktober 1981, kräver att Severus Snapes namn placeras i rätt kategori. Som mördare. Gamla lagar lär ge den angripnes hus rätten till angriparens hus ifall angriparen avslöjas._

_Det är inte mycket jag kan få därifrån — utöver tillfredsställensen att jag kan se att Severus Snape är en mördare, och skall bertraktas så genom den framtida historien. Alltså en postum rättegång, där Peter Pettigrews och mitt vittnesmål fastställer att Severus Snape deltog i mördandet av min far och mor._

_Högaktningsfullt _

_Harry James Potter._

—

Till Harrys glädje blev han kallad som vittne till den postuma rättegången av Severus Snape. Albus Dumbledores försäkran att Snape inte var mer dödsätare han själv var skulle han få äta upp.

Vid första pläderingen hade Dumbledore hävdat att Snape hade gett honom ovärderlig information från Voldemorts krets, och att Snape var i Dumbledores tjänst som spion hos Voldemort. Nu när Snape bevisligen var död kunde han släppa den informationen.

Efter att Pettigrew hade förts in som vittne och svarat på en del frågor begärde Harry att i egenskap av drabbad få ställa några frågor, vilket han fick.

"Peter, du var alltså i Voldemorts tjänst. Så långt _du vet_, förekom det någonsin att någon fick märket under andra omständigheter än att de själva bad om det och genom mord och tortyr gjorde sig förtjänt av det?"

"Nej."

"Så alla som påstod att de hade tagit emot märket genom inverkan av _imperius_ är alltså genom en lögn de lyckades klara sig från Azkaban?"

"Ja."

"Alltså för att få bli märkt så måste personen ha gjort vad — beskriv!"

"Använt imperius på en vuxen man så att han våldtog sin egen dotter innan han mördade dem. Varianter förekom, men det var det vanligaste. Jo tortyr måste också ingå."

"Alltså samtliga som du vet initieringen av var alltså tvungen att använda minst en av de tre förbjudna mot andra personer. Är det rätt uppfattat?"

"Ja."

"Det har sagts här att Severus Snape var i Dumbledores tjänst, eftersom Voldemort försvann sista oktober och profetian som handlar om mig och Voldi lämnades i Juni månad 1980. Profetian som Severus Snape ertappades med att ha hört minst delar av, och vidarebefordrade till Voldemort. Det placerar Snape i Voldemorts tjänst då. Säg mig Peter, förekom det vad du vet att Severus Snape torterade och eller dödade personer efter att jag föddes, du vet mycket väl när jag föddes eftersom du fanns bland i fars vänkrets, även om jag alltid försökte undvika att vara nära dig?"

"Ja, ett otal gånger."

"Säg mig Peter, uppfattade DU det som att Severus Snape sökte sig till torterande eller mördande, eller försökte han hålla sig i bakgrunden?"

"Svårt att säga — men jag tycker mig minnas att han aldrig drog sig undan."

"Tack, inga fler frågor till detta vittne. Däremot en kort fråga till ministeriets tjänstemän. Finns det något bokfört på ministeriet där Albus Dumbledore har agerat för att någon ska undvika att drabbas, eller att han gjort så att någon kunnat vara på plats där dödsätarna angrep, innan de kom? Det jag vill visa på är att en spion i fiendens läger inte är till någon nytta — om resultaten därifrån inte kommer till användning. Det jag i första hand tänker på nu är Sirius Black — kontra Peter Pettigrew. Severus Snape kan inte ha undvikit att veta vilken av dessa två som fanns i Voldemorts nätverk. Att den kunskapen inte kom till kännedom före tragedin eller inför Sirius Blacks förpassande till Azkaban menar jag att Albus Dumbledores bedyrande att Severus Snape tjänade honom ger oss två varianter av sanning. Endera fungerade spionen och Dumbledore placerade en oskyldig i Azkaban, eller så fungerade inte spionen. Själv lutar jag lika starkt i båda riktningarna. Jag har ytterligare en begäran, att motsvarande postuma rättegångar genomföres, med vittnen från de redan fällda i Azkaban. Den förste jag vill ha upp i rätten död eller levande är Lucius Malfoy. Att Albus Dumbledores självpåtagna målsmannaskap över mig inhiberas ser jag som en naturlig följd av det som har framkommit." Sa Harry innan han satte sig ner.

Dumbledore hade börjat inse att hans ord inte längre var vad de en gång i tiden hade varit.

—

Flera gånger under vårterminen hade Harry _kallats_ till rektorskontoret, men var gång hade han blankt struntat i att infinna sig där. Till slut tröttnade han på kallelserna och började inspektera kontoret oinbjuden. De samtal han då fick höra stärkte hans uppfattning. Alla försökte de utmåla Harry Potter som en efterträdare till Voldemort.

Så för att göra något realistiskt började han skriva ut biografier. Redan veckan före påsk kom Severus Snapes biografi ut som den första, en grym detaljrik läsning, den beskrev hur han hade lockats till Voldemorts garn, och när han hörde profetian och insåg att Lily Evans kunde bli änka valde han att skaffa sig en fribiljett ut ur träsket, alltså eftersom Lord Voldemort kunde komma att besegras var det viktigt att ha ett frikort från Azkaban. Alliansen med Albus Dumbledore blev lösningen, han behövde inte lämna ut så mycket information att det äventyrade hans ed, och samtidigt hade han ju inte övergett Voldemort eller på något sätt bytt sida, bara för att han såg om sitt eget hus — också.

Att där fanns detaljer om vad som hade talats om, och Albus Dunmbledores kommentarer till det, och hur Dumbledore hade varit medveten om angreppet på Familjen Bones utan att hjälpa dem fick många att sätta kvällsteet i halsen när de läste om det.

Albus blev kallad till förhör, och han kunde inte neka till att uppgifterna var autentiska. Det som fick honom att tvingas bort från Hogwarts efter att läsåret avslutades var alla detaljer om hur han hade försvarat Snapes översitteri mot huvuddelen av skolan.

Små papperslappar spreds om nätterna inne på Hogwarts, med "citat" av Albus Dumbledores kommentarer angående Harry Potters framtid som en efterträdare till Voldemort. Naturligtvis retade det upp Albus ännu mer. Det gick så långt att Harry även spred ut dessa flygblad _samtidigt_ som han satt i samtal med McGonagall. Eftersom det då kunde bevisas att dessa hade spritts ut medan han hade ett gott alibi, gick han fri från alla påståenden om att det var hans verk. Naturligtvis var det inte enbart illariktade citat Dumbledore hade gjort mot Potter, utan om en mängd personer.

I mitten av Maj månad var Lucius Malfoys biografi tillgängligt. Den som följde upp alla summor som nämndes kom fram till att Cornelius Fudge hade tagit emot närmare 900'000 galleons, för att _lyda_ Lucius Malfoys anvisningar. Att texten också gav läsaren den uppfattningen att Cornelius omöjligen kunde förstå annat än att Lucius Malfoy var starkt involverad i Voldemorts inre krets gick inte att ta miste på.

På ett par punkter, små punkter visserligen, men de fick stort utrymme, och valdes att beskrivas i detalj. Var när Cornelius hade _bett_ Malfoy att _lösa_ ett problem han hade. Lösningen hade inneburit att bröderna Prewett hade eliminerats. Lucius hade haft med Dolohov, Snape och två andra dödsätare i den räden, som han hade fått ett godkännande på från Voldemort. Just för att hålla Fudge på som allierad. Med det föll även Fudge innan skolan slutade för sommaren.

Mot allas försök att hindra det valde Harry att sitta med på testen för O.W.L., hans motivering var just att skolans regler krävde att om man väl hade börjat där var man tvungen att fortsätta tills man hade gjort de proven. Han hade ingen avsikt att prestera något storartat resultat, men han avsåg klara godkänt i ett antal ämnen.

Egentligen hade skolreglerna inget med godkänt att göra, de bara hade tillfället med O.W.L. med i reglerna. Alltså hade han bara suttit med och _försökt_ klara proven så hade han uppfyllt behovet att ha varit med på dem. Däremot fanns det andra _viktiga_ passager att ha klarat minst fem godkända, just för att få vara självständig utövare av magi.

Minervas sista försök att hålla honom borta från O.W.L.-testerna handlade om _pengar_. I skolavgiften ingick det i femte årets avgifter. Harry kontrade med att betala direkt till varje provförrättare avseende kostnaden för honom. Med det föll även hennes argument.

—

**** EOC ****


	5. Chapter 5

**En triviaL historia**

By Smargden

**Kapitel 5**

Harrys begäran om fortsatta postuma rättegångar hade inte gett något resultat. Biografierna _postumt utgivna_ hade väckt stort uppseende, men inga vittnen kallades från Azkaban för att fastställa Lucius Malfoys skuld, trots biografin, den ansågs tillräckligt _bevis_ för att saken var utagerad, utan fällande dom kunde Harry inte kräva någon juridisk kompensation vilket var det egentliga syftet. Därför fanns det all anledning att genomföra _operation Azkaban_.

—

Ministeriet visste inte vilket ben de skulle stå på då de det upptäcktes att samtliga dödsätare som var inkvaterade i cellerna på Azkaban saknades en morgon. Vid första anblicken såg det ut som att fången sov, vid en något närmare granskning kunde fången antagas vara död. Men den slutliga _besiktningen_, visade att det inte fanns någon fånge utan en attrapp.

Eftersom ingen av fångarna hade något _hemma_ att hämta brydde sig inte Harry om att flytta om några saker, det gällde alla utom Lestranges. Innehållet i det valvet flyttades till Harrys. Bellatrix var inte så frispråkig på Gringotts, men hennes blotta närvaro räckte för att lösa uppgiften.

Efter att ha gjort av med ytterligare 697 kristallflaskor för minnen, var även Lestranges och ytterligare 32 källor av energi för Voldemort eliminerade. Allt det kunde han ordna medan han officiellt fanns i St. Kitts. Hermione hade fått en inbjudan att komma till honom. Allt medan han väntade på hennes ankomst hade han löst sina speciella behov i England. Det skulle ge honom ett välbehövligt alibi.

Grangers hade planerat sin semester till Italien, men med Harrys inbjudan till Västindien planerade de om den så de skulle vara hos honom de två sista veckorna i juli månad.

Efter att de hade plöjt av de turistiska attraktionerna och sedan kopplat av med sol och bad, upptäckte Hermione att hon inte hade några restriktioner mot att öva magi tillsammans med Harry. Det utlöste en våg av böner, att få stanna kvar resten av sommaren där.

Harry hade inget emot det utan lät det vara helt upp till familjen Granger. Efter förfrågningar från dem om kostnader och andra detaljer gav de med sig.

Det blev inledningen på en ny era för Hermione Granger. Med hjälp av tidvändaren gjorde de totalt tre extra månader av sol, bad, magiträning och massor av annan övning.

—

Harry trodde länge att han kunde få med Hermione till Atlanta, hon ville gärna, men hennes föräldrar ville inte att hon skulle vara utomlands, själv. Därför hade hon att välja på Hogwarts eller lämna magisidan helt. För henne var valet enkelt, det blev Hogwarts. Följaktligen behöll Harry sin plats i Atlanta. Han var övertygad om att Albus Dumbledore avsikt få honom tillbaks till Hogwarts — på ett eller annat sätt även utan att Dumbeldore själv kunde vara kvar som rektor.

Det hade blivit lite av ett elakt spel för rektorn på den lilla magiskolan i Atlanta att lura Hogwarts på ännu en årsavgift. Harry hade berättat en del av de bakomliggande orsakerna, och hur han såg på det, alltså Harrys _officiella_ bakgrundshistoria.

Och innan första veckan av september var förbi kom två aurorer till skolan och förklarade för Harry att han _tyvärr_ var tvungen att återvända hem.

Harry hade kunnat förbereda sig lite bättre den här gången, eftersom andra visste att han kunde ta sig fram själv, och han lovade att ansluta till Hogwarts måndag den 14 september, det gav honom några dagars att lösa sina behov för omflyttningen.

En sak slog honom, Peter Pettigrew's död, han hade fått besked från Amelia Bones att han en morgon hittades död i sin cell. Harry sörjde honom inte på något vis — men han hade gärna velat plocka ut hans minne och göra en biografi även för honom. Men om allt han hade fått veta var korrekt och inget hade hunnit ändras så skulle ett besök på Gringotts vara nyttigt.

—

"Vad kan vi stå till tjänst med idag Lord Potter?"

"Bäste Obigoor, må ditt guld föra dig till framgång min vän. Idag hade jag tänkt lämna mina kondoleanser till mina föräldrars förtrogne. Peter Pettigrew hittades död i aurorernas cell för någon vecka sedan. Jag är säker på att som fars gode vän jag är omnämnd i hans testemente." Harry såg det illmariga leendet i Obigoors munjipor, så han förstod att något inte stod rätt till.

"Tack, Lord Potter, må ditt stål bita friskt i dina fiender. Ja vi har fått ett dokument från ministeriet, en dödsattest på den personen, och det är som du säger, de barn av gruppen marodörer som han ingick i är de som ärver. Den enda möjliga är du herr Potter, följ mig."

*—*

Två timmar senare satt Harry och läste i Pettigrew's familjeakt. Pengar och fastigheter var det inte så mycket med, men ett litet hus vid Carmal Road nära Beltoy mellan Carrickfergus och Lame längs vägen B149 på nordöstra sidan av Nord-Irland kunde visa sig vara viktigt att veta om. Det mest intressanta var att i Pettigrew's familjebok stod inget dödsdatum för Peter Pettigrew.

Det Harry också kunde se var att det hade varit ett par uttag de senaste dagarna, och Harry önskade han kunde se minen på Peter när han nästa gång vägrades några pengar. Att vara _död_ utan att vara det hade sina risker.

Harry valde att direkt ta sig till huset, och efter en noggrann genomsökning under sitt speciella maskeringstyg för att inte överraskas av någon där satte han huset under hemlighetsbesvärjelsen. Efter det var det hög tid att utrusta sig för nästa år på Hogwarts.

Nu när han helt öppet kunde ha en egen flygkvast valde han att redan i Atlanta köpa det senaste i kvastväg, Appollo-997. Den var . . . Harry hade inte bättre uttryck än _sirlig_ för att benämna den. Den var snabb, kanske inte den med absolut snabbaste accelerationen, men den var snabbast till 250 av det som fanns i marknaden. Och den var det snabbaste som fanns i kvastväg. Nibus 2000 och 2001 var betydligt snabbare på de första 25 metrarna, men där hanns de ifatt och blev sedan bakom.

I en hinderbana var Appolloserien överlägsen alla övriga, just för att de hade _manövererbarhet_ och _smidighet_ som absolut krav. Av säkerhetsbesvärjelsena var _antiseparation_ genomgående. Kvast och kvastryttare kunde inte separera medan den fanns i lyften, undantaget var om kvastryttaren avsiktligt gjorde en avsiktlig separation, men kvasten fanns aldrig längre bort än att den var gripbar.

Likaså hade den autonedtagning som standard. En ryttare på den som blev medvetslös, kanske av syrebrist om han flög för högt, förblev kvar på kvasten och kvasten tog ner dem till 5 fot över mark och med mycket låg fart. Harry hade 3 reservkvastar utöver sin ordinarie och sin osynliga från föregående år i sitt bagage.

—

Harry kom in på Hogwarts vid frukost den 14, kvällen innan hade han kommit på en mycket intressant vändning.

"Potter — så bra att du kom, jag har sorteringshatten klar i väntan på dig." Han tittade på rektor McGonagall, och med en min som visade att han var uttråkad svarade han.

"Sortera mig. ? Jag behöver inte det. Jag har tagit mina O.W.L. ingen brukar bli sorterad efter det, och för att följa skolans _tradition_ så ska vi inte göra några undantag nu. Jag sorterades _manuellt_ till Hufflepuff och där fortsätter jag. Och jag kommer att följa SJÄTTE årskursen, i försvar, förvandlingskonst, besvärjelser, runor och aritmetik."

"Potter – ANDRA KLASS, och du ska sorteras av sorteringshatten."

"Beklagar kärring — men det innebär att jag INTE bryr mig om att vara här." Sa Harry och gick ut igen. Just utanför ingången till stora salen slängde han sitt hemlighetstyg över sig och försvann ur allas åsyn.

Han hade redan haft den möjligheten i sin planering, även om han hade hoppats slippa det. Men nu letade han sig fram till en av de lediga lägenheterna i lärarkorridoren. 23 minuter senare hade den entrén försvunnit, och han hade sin egen lägenhet.

Inom några dagar skulle kaoset bryta ut igen, Dumbledore skulle sakna honom vid Hogwarts, Harry hade redan hunnit se Ronald Weaslys beslutsamma min av att göra sig _nära vän_ med honom. Harry hade också sett att det bottnade i Albus Dumbledore. Så även om inte Albus själv fanns på Hogwarts så fanns hans _representant_ där.

En kväll blev Harry varse att Minerva inte var helt blåst ändå, kartan sa att hon fanns ett tiotal meter ifrån där han stod och hon kom närmare, men vad Harry såg var en katt, möjligen en katta. Det var då han insåg sin situation.

Allt kunde han dölja sig ifrån, med hjälp av sitt tyg — utom hans lukt och möjligen ljud, om han inte hade gjort magi mot det, och Minerva var en animagus katta, och de känner lukten nästan lika bra som en hund och hör perfekt. Tiotalet mikrohopp senare satt han inne på sitt rum och funderade när en husalv presenterade honom en bot pergament.

—

_Herr Potter_

_Vänligen följ med Tikki, husalven som ger dig detta till mitt kontor._

_Rektor McGonagall_

—

"Harry Potter kom följa mig." Sa husalven.

"Okej." Svarade Harry övergivet.

—

"Herr Potter, jag har uppfattat din lukt men jag har inte sett dig, varför är du kvar?" Harry gav sig några sekunder innan han svarade.

"Fru rektor — jag ber om ursäkt för mina bryska ord tidigare när vi råkades. Jag har hindrats gå på den skola jag enrollerat mig med i USA, och jag vägras gå i den klass jag enligt mina provresultat i O.W.L. bör gå i. Det gör mig lite besviken för att uttrycka mig milt. Du är den person som _gestaltar_ detta problem för mig. Eftersom det nu finns en internationell överenskommelse som hindrar mig att gå i skola i USA, och du vägrar mig gå i _rätt_ klass, så valde jag att följa de klasserna _diskret_. Därför stannade jag kvar _Fru rektor_."

"Det betyder att du ska betala skolavgift, i bokföringen finns du inte med som betalande elev — det har jag kontrollerat."

"Eftersom det stod i den internationella överenskommelsen att det var HOGWARTS som jag hade att välja på, och årsavgiften för mig redan är betald till _min ordinarie_ skola i Atlanta, så är det en angelägenhet mellan skolorna att lösa det. Jag har betalt full årsavgift för detta läsåret i Atlanta, därför kan ni inte begära en ny årsavgift av mig."

"Du visste om att du inte kunde gå där – så varför betala dit?"

"Nej — jag visste inte att jag inte fick gå där, Albus Dumbledore såg till att som min målsman — kalla hem mig förra läsåret. Det handlade inte om att _jag inte fick gå där_. Nu är inte han min målsman längre, alltså föll den begäran. Men nu har någon övertalat någon på ministeriet att agera så att jag INTE får gå där. Men det finns inget i det som beordrar mig att gå här. Det sades att jag skulle _infinna mig här_, inget om att jag måste gå här. Men när jag ändå är här med ett förstört år — så försöker jag dra så stor nytta jag kan av det."

"Vilka klasser följer du?"

"Dem jag sa i stora salen, . . . hmm alltså det var vad jag började följa. _Försvar_ är ju skrattretande, andraårseleverna kan ju mer än läraren. Allt vad han håller på med går ut på vilken färg han har på kallingarna, och vilken hårpomada han använder. Du borde kolla upp vad som händer när han har flickor från 7'ans årskurs på extratjänst. Jag tror inte det är _passande_ för en skola om det kommer ut. Att han avslutar kvällen med en minnesbesvärjelse så den utvalda inget minns av det — visar dessutom vad han är för typ."

Harry hade sett att Minervas ansikte vitnade betydligt när Harry insinuerade vad hennes anställda höll på med, så han fyllde på med.

"Jag kan ge minnessollsbevis, och kommer att göra det om någon månad när jag har tillräckligt många att visa Amelia Bones."

"Menar du att du spionerar på mina lärare?"

"Det jag har sett — kanske du inte vill kännas vid, men hittills har jag sett vad han har _utsatt_ sju olika tjejer för. Han är noga med att inte knäcka några oskulder, det skulle kunna avslöja honom, så bland det första han ser till att ta reda på är deras sexuella erfarenhet, resten får du räkna ut själv. Men han är ju _i din tjänst_. Liksom _PROFESSOR_ Snape var i Albus Dumbledores tjänst, ni verkar ha lite olika böjelser, men båda lika nedriga gent emot elevkåren."

"Hur . . . ?" Hon hade inte kraft att fråga mer.

"Genom min förmåga att vara _diskret_. Eftersom jag inte hade något att lära av honom i klassen efter O.W.L. så provade jag efterföljande klass, det var då jag blev misstänksam när han delade ut en extratjänst för en bagatell – har det varit med vaktmästaren så hade det varit en sak – men det var med honom själv. Så jag infann mig också. Jag räknade med prima utpressningsmaterial — men han är värre så jag ska ha några fler minnen att presentera innan jag visar dem för Amelia Bones."

"Potter — kan du lova mig absolut sanning att det du säger är sanning?" Harry hade sitt trollspö framme och höll det rakt upp.

"Jag Harry James Potter tar min magi och liv i pant på att jag inte har ljugit för dig avseende det jag har talat om angående din lärare i _försvar_ att han, inför mina ögon honom ovetandes att jag såg det, har nyttjat sju olika flickor intimt sexuellt varefter han gjorde en minnesbesvärjelse på dem. Vad den minnesbesvärjelsen hade för effekt vet jag inte." Minerva såg det blåaktiga skimret och insåg att det inte var enbart en fantasiprodukt eller ett förtal.

"Tack, vänta." Minerva vände sig till den öppna spisen och kallade upp aurorkontoret.

—

Efterföljande dag, satt Harry vid lärarbordet, och han såg inte speciellt glad ut. Han satt på den plats där Gildory lockhart tidigare hade suttit.

Minerva hade i princip _beordrat_ honom att ha lektionerna med årskurserna ett till och med fem. hon själv skulle ta hand om de två övre klasserna. Det Harry inte visste var att hon kunde se in i vilket klassrum hon ville från ett av rummen i rektorns kontor. Hon pekade på hans 'O' i försvar på hans O.W.L.-resultat, alltså borde han kunna klara någon vecka tills hon hade lyckats få fram en ersättare.

Det blev lite _uppkast_ innan han kom igång, men efterhand som han kände att han fick _sina_ elever i hand så gick det allt lättare.

—

"Filius, vad ska jag tro om det vi ser?"

"Ja Minerva, om jag inte såg det själv, och du hade visat mig hans betyg från i våras skulle jag ha kallat dig en lögnare. Tolv år, och lär ut Patronus så där. Det jag har sett av hur han hanterar både eleverna och sig själv tyder på att han har mer erfarenhet än han visar, ska vi ta in honom?"

"Det var därför jag ville att du skulle se — det jag har tittat på några dagar. Jag hade aldrig ens räknat med att behöva smygtitta på någon lärare, men nu vet jag hur man ska göra, det visste jag inte före jag frågade en av alverna hur jag kunde titta på honom utan att han märkte det. Hade jag vetat om den här möjligheten hade jag kunnat sparka Lockhart efter ett par dagar."

"Är han bra med de lägre klasserna också?"

"Rakt igenom, han började i början med att läsa lektionsanvisningarna från en lärare vi hade för några år sedan, han behövde bara titta på vad han skulle lära ut — så gjorde han det _enkelt_. Det som förvånar mig allra mest är att eleverna verkligen lär sig av honom."

"Hans berömmelse är väl det som fascinerar dem."

"Nej, det tror jag inte, det är nog mer hur han lär ut, han visar dem både vad de ska lära sig och varför. Han ger dem motivationer som de verkligen tar till sig. Det var vid femte klassen igår som han tog mig med häpnad. Det handlade om att försvara sig mot varulvar."

"Och han gjorde vad?"

"Det första han begärde var att alla skulle hålla upp något de hade på sig, och materialet skulle innehålla silver. Två av eleverna kunde inte hålla upp något så han gick fram till dem och bad att få se vad de hade i fickorna. I båda fallen fanns det minst en silversikel.

"Med det hade han _bevisat_ att alla hade något av silver på sig, därefter delande han ut en silversikel till var och en av dem jag ska försöka citera det han sa sen.

"Lektionen ska inte förstöra något av era saker, men nu vet ni att om ert liv hänger på det så har ni silver att använda. Gringotts mynt, har besvärjelser på sig som gör dem extra besvärliga att _forma om_, därför ska vi använda dem – och ni ska veta att när ni har lyckats med dem då kan ni använda vilket silverföremål som helst.

"Så fortsatte han och de transformerade silversikeln först till en långsmal form, bara för att de skulle _känna_ på förvandlingen av sikeln. Efter det skulle de göra vassa pilar av den omformade sikeln, och samtidigt få iväg dem att träffa ett mål han hade förberett. ALLA — klarade av att göra det.

"I min klass förra året kunde ingen förändra en av gringotts mynt. Jag vet — för jag hade nästan samma lektion utan att den var kopplad till varulvar. Filis — jag är avundsjuk på hans förmåga att lära dem."

Minerva skrev en begäran att han skulle komma till rektorskontoret. Och han skulle få den när klassen var till ända.

—

**** EOC ****


	6. Chapter 6

**En triviaL historia**

By Smargden

**Kapitel 6**

"Fru Rektor — du kallade." Sa Harry när han kom in på Minervas kontor.

"Minerva när vi är privat _professor Potter_."

"Bara om du kallar mig Harry då — Minerva."

"Harry, hur går det för dig, jag har inte haft tid att vara med dig, det har varit mycket att stå i för mig — varför vet du bäst."

"Jag var orolig i början, men det har gått över, 4.e å 5.e var lite skeptiska till mig i början, men det gick visst raskt över. Speciellt sedan Derrick i Slytherin försökte _utmana_ mig, han menade att om han vann då skulle han vara lärare å inte jag. Så jag sa åt honom och Bole att inta sina platser på ena sidan av det som är _arena_, de log så glatt när de insåg att de fick göra gemensam sak.

"När jag sedan sa att _allt går_ då såg de ut som att det var julafton. Fem gånger, fick de försöka, ingen gång stod de mer än tio sekunder. Allt utan att jag skickade dem till Sjukavdelningen. Nästa omgång kallade jag upp tre _frivilliga_ och manade fram tre marmorfigurer. Jag instruerade dem att de fick skicka vad de ville mot mig, men om _deras_ marmorfigur blev av med en arm eller ett huvud, så skulle de uppfatta det som att det var deras huvud eller arm. En besvärjelse blev jag tvungen att blockera själv, och allt tog 13 sekunder innan de insåg att jag hade slagit ut deras _skyddsobjekt_.

"Efter det var det ingen som ifrågasatte mig. Faktiskt de verkade riktigt intresserade av att lära sig mer av vad jag kunde lära ut. Jag ger dem uppgift på vad de ska läsa, alltså de böcker de tvingades köpa borde de få tillbaks pengarna för, nu håller vi på att göra en bokbeställning, men flera av eleverna har inte pengar till det. Jag skäms för den ni hade och hur ni kunde falla för hans boklista, det är ert ansvar att ge dem tillbaks de pengar de tvingades offra på skit."

"Pot . . . "

"Ursäkta, jag hade inte sett dig, det var inte meningen att skrämma dig." Sa Harry när han sänkte sitt trollspö från Filius ansikte."

"Det gör inget Potter, perfekta reflexer, faktum är att vi har lite funderingar, Du är tolv år, du uppträder som minst tjugo. Förstår du att vi _gärna_ vill veta hur det kommer sig."

"Okej, _Jag Harry James Potter, tar min magi och mitt liv i pant på att jag inte ska säga annat än det som innehåller sanning. Om jag avstår att svara på frågor ska jag tala om varför. Så må det vara_." Sa Harry innan han fortsatte.

"Jag rymde från Dursleys, när jag var nio år gammal, efter det har jag . . . det finns saker jag inte vill avslöja i detaljer här, det har med säkerheten för mitt liv att göra, så förstå om jag svävar lite nu. Alltså från det jag rymde så lyckades jag bli vän med en person, tillsammans med honom så lärde jag mig att uppträda _mer vuxet_.

"Där kom jag också i kontakt med kampsport, och meditation. Under meditationen så lyckades jag öppna minnen från liv jag levat förut. Faktiskt det liv jag levde innan jag föddes som Harry Potter var som Leonard Gwitt, då hade jag en dotterdotter vid namn Lilys Evans. Voldemort med gäng dödade mig och min familj, några år senare så var jag parveln Harry James Potter.

"Det finns glimtar från andra liv också, men, men de är mer korta sekvenser av detaljer från olika tider. Så — vem är jag då — den jag har varit eller den jag är nu? Jag är en kombination av dem jag tidigare har varit och det jag är ju. Eller rättare det jag är nu — är en kombination av de liv jag har levt förut och det jag har upplevt nu.

"Det har gett mig en hel del mer erfarenhet och kunskap än jag annars skulle ha haft. För att inte av misstag låta eden göra något galet med mig, det är en del av sanningen, jag har haft en . . . . Amelia Bones vet mer detaljer, och det jag säger nu är stark sekretess på. En av de saker jag upptäckte efter det var att Voldemort gjort horcrux – och att jag var ett.

"Tack vare att jag hade den styrka jag hade – och hans själsfragment inte hade räknat med att möta motstånd kunde jag slå sönder hans fragment, alltså. Inne i mitt inre besegrade jag Voldemorts horcrux. Jag har en del minnen från honom också, en del av det har hjälpt Amelia Bones i hennes jobb.

"Min vägran att ta på mig sorteringshatten är att jag inte vill att den ska gräva upp saker från Voldis minnen som jag har lyckats trycka undan, Att se sin egen far och mor dö några gånger är inte roligt, tortyr var han mycket intresserad av, det är inte heller något jag uppskattar att se. Jag såg Voldemorts sortering i mitt inre när du kom med hatten, det gjorde att andra minnen från honom också vällde upp. Jag är under ed. — Att säga att det inte finns annat än jag själv i mitt medvetande är fel, alla liv jag redan har levt finns ju där."

"Jösses." Sa Minerva när Harry slutade prata, Filius hade suttit tyst och fundersam.

"Du är fortfarande under ed Potter. Finns det någon som helst risk för skolans elever på grund av att du är här?"

"Oj — går det att svara nej på det utan att riskera att ljuga? Anta att Vildi ändå lyckas hitta en annan kropp att parasitera, vet han att jag är här, är det stor risk att han söker mig här — det är en risk i det för skolans personal och elever — Så JA, det finns risk genom att jag finns här."

"Ett uttömmande och diplomatiskt sätt att komma förbi kärnan i frågan — UTGÖR DU — någon direkt risk för någon på skolan?"

"Återigen är det en risk att svara NEJ på den frågan. Anta nu att Draco Malfoy avser, rent av börjar att orsaka skada på någon annan elev, och jag avbryter honom så att han skadas – har inte jag då genom min närvaro gjort att JAG skadar någon?"

"Du vränger dig — avser du skada någon här på skolan?" Nu funderade Harry mer.

"Inte så att någon oskyldig ska komma i skada om jag kan hindra det, Förra året, då skadade jag Draco tre gånger men ingen kunde binda mig vid det. Uppträder personer som han gjorde då — Då kommer jag att _ingripa_ och ingriper jag skadas någon."

"Har du redan dödat . . . utöver Quirrell?"

"Quirrell var det inte jag som dödade, jag bara fastställde dödsdatumet, han fastställde sin kommande död till inom något år som högst när han lät Voldemort parasitera på honom. Och ja, jag dödade trollet."

"Trollet och Quirrell — har du dödat andra?"

"Inte här på skolan, och om du tänker på Snape, så hade Amelia Bones den frågan uppe när vi diskuterade förut, hon har sa att hon avförde mig från misstänktas lista."

"Dödade du Severus Snape? Ja eller nej!"

"Det jag skrev på en papperslapp är sannolikt det som ledde till hans död, så att säga att jag är inblandad är korrekt JA."

"Dödade du Dursleys?"

"Faktiskt så vet jag inte om de dog av något jag gjorde eller inte gjorde. När jag lämnade dem så levde de i vart fall. Men de hade mig som slav, och om det var något jag _inte_ gjorde som de dog av – så kan ju det också läggas mig till last."

"Sista frågan, avser du på något sätt ta över ministeriet eller Hogwarts?"

"Nej, inte ta över, men några där — åtminstone förra året var så inkompetenta och insnöade att de borde sopas bort och ersättas med vettigt folk. Och som Albus Dumbledore har behandlat min familj och mig så är han inte den jag skakar vänskaplig hand med. OM han i verkligheten vill ha bort Voldemort så har han inte visat det, därför är han en jag gärna fäller — legalt som han föll genom att hans gärningar kom fram i dagen."

"Okej — förtå om vi blir oroliga när du gör det du gör, vi blev faktiskt ganska rädda."

"Kan jag anse min ed vara förbi nu?"

"Din sanningsed Harry Potter är nu avslutad." Ett skimmer visade att det blev så.

"Tack. Det var lite svettigt ska jag säga, har jag dödat – ja vem vet vad olika djur som kommit i min väg. Weaslys råtta kunde mycket väl ha blivit mat i uggletornet, då hade jag ju dödat Peter Pettigrew. Aurorerna verkar ha löst det problemet, han dog visst i häktet."

"Nästa fråga," nu var det Minerva som tittade på Harry. "Känner du för att fortsätta terminen ut, och kanske läsåret ut, du har ju redan flyttat in i en av lärarnas lägenheter?"

"Ja, om jag får komma till dina lektioner för 6.e och 7.e klass som elev. Och ifall eleverna vill ha mig kvar som lärare, då kan jag fortsätta."

*—*

Två veckor senare var det beslutat, styrelsen hade haft en besvärlig period, att godta att en 12 år gammal person skulle lära ut till de som var flera år äldre hade de svårt att gå med på. Men Amelia hade kommit med lösningen. De sju elever som hade fått se minnessekvensen av hur de utnyttjades av Lockhart hade fått med sig alla andra av den kvinnliga gruppen, de ställde kravet mot styrelsen och förberedde en talan mot styrelsen gemensamt om de inte gick med på skolans begäran. Lockhart skulle de ändå _tvåla dit_.

Alltefter att hösten fortskred växte Harry in i sin uppgift och innan november månad var förbi var det helt naturligt att den unge Potter var lärare i ämnet _försvar_, samtidigt som han var elev under Minerva. Det hände ibland att hon satte in honom när hon själv var förhindrad. Efter att hon hade förklarat vad lektionen skulle handla om — hade det gått utmärkt.

Hermione hade försökt hålla en vänskapligare kontakt med Harry, han avvisade henne inte, men styrde henna till att de inte kunde ha för nära relation på skolan — för hennes säkerhet. Det dröjde innan hon kunde förstå att _Harry Potter_ kunde vara mål för dödsätare och Voldemort själv, hon hade inte sett det som hände med Quirrell, efter att hon hade fått se det minnet, och minnet när hans mor dödades. Och hon satte det i sammanhang, började hon förstå vad Harry talade om.

Det var bara några dagar kvar till juluppehållet när Draco Malfoy gjorde en _manöver_ som inte kunde rendera i annat än _kvarsittning_ alternativt _extratjänst_.

"Herr Malfoy, tio poäng bort från Slytherin och två extratjänst, en med mig i kväll och en med vaktmästaren i morgon kväll."

"Ja _Professor_." Harry hörde hur han betonade lärartiteln, han visste att Draco stod och vägde, han liksom väldigt många fler. Slytherins elever de visste vad _magisk kraft_, innebar. Harry hade visat det redan föregående läsår, och att han var lärare nu, det hade väckt mångas funderingar och rubbat allianser. Frånvaron av alla kända dödsätare var inte heller något som hjälpte dem.

—

"Professor Potter, anhåller om att få tala _privat_."

"Beviljas. Du verkar vilja tala med _mig_ och inte med _Professor Potter_, jag är här."

"Harry, du är den enda som har möjlighet att hjälpa oss. Många av våra familjer hade insett vad Dumbledore har stått för, men alternativet var inte bättre. Ingen av oss i Slytherin är märkta, en del av oss hade inte . . . förstod inte bättre, än att se upp till våra föräldrar. Jag läste boken . . . biografiboken som tydligen skrevs om min fader. Att jag började förstå fick mig att fundera på en del saker. Jag — och en del övriga skulle vilja ingå en allians med dig Potter."

"Allians — med flera av er och jag ensam innebär om den är _demokratisk_ att jag ska följa det fler bestämmer. Då blir jag en omvänd Dumbledore, alltså ni bestämmer vad jag ska tycka och göra. Nej tack. Däremot finner jag ingen orsak att avslå _vänskap_ om den är ärligt menad."

"Du missförstod mig, om vi allierar oss med dig är du den som bestämmer, vi har sett vad du förmår."

"Draco, tänk på vad du erbjuder, din fader erbjöd ungefär vad du gör nu, men till en etablerad maktmissbrukare. Voldemort tog tacksamt emot de liv som erbjöds honom, alla bidrog med sina livskrafter och sin magi till honom. Jag skulle kunna begära att _ni_ märks som han märkte sin _boskap_, för på den nivån såg han dem som kom. Det jag begär, är att ni står på egna ben, växer upp och blir självständiga, . . ."

"Du förstår inte Potter. Vi som blev utan fader vi är i händerna på några få, det är _**de**_ som bestämmer över oss. De räknar med att ta oss ur Hogwarts och sätta oss till Durmstrang redan nu vid jul."

"Oj — hur många är ni i den situationen?"

"37 av oss riskerar att skeppas iväg."

"Är det på grund av _mig_?" Draco nickade.

"Ok — ge mig lite tid att jobba på det — under tiden polerar du bänkarna, ha inte för bråttom, och försvinn inte förrän jag är tillbaks"

—*—

"Draco, se till att du har med dig samtliga hit om 25 minuter. Sätt igång."

*—*

"Alla är här sir."

"Tack Draco."

"Draco säger att ni alla är beredda att inordna er under mig. Det jag kräver av er för att godta det är absolut lydnad tills ni och jag kommer överens om annat. Det jag åter mig och erbjuder är en _fristad_ i alla andras ögon kommer ni att försvinna — men till skillnad från dödsätarna kommer ni inte att dö. Ni kommer att fortsätta er skolgång – men på ett annat ställe, översitteri är bannlyst, det innebär att första orden ni ska lyda är att _följa de regler som den nya skolan har_.

"Den andra uppgiften ni måste lyda är total blockad mot allt från ert tidigare umgänge, det är för er egen säkerhet. Den tredje saken är att inte på något sätt planera att ingå i eller planera skapandet av något som kan ens påminna om Voldemorts dödsätere.

"Nästa begäran jag har är att ni börjar tänka om, människor är människor med eller utan förmåga att utöva magi. Ingen människa är för mer än någon annan beroende av pengar på bank eller vem ens föräldrar är. Det innebär att de av er som haft dödsätare som föräldrar inte är sämre än de som är av första generationens magianvändare —eller av någon med många generationen i släktträdet.

"Därför kan jag hjälpa er, därför att ni INTE är era föräldrar. Här är ett dokument, det är en transfereringsbegäran till Carribian institute of Magic den är belägen på Barbados, nordöstra sidan Potterhills. Det är faktiskt en av mina anfäder som öppnade den 1597.

"Jag har tagit mitt lordskap i anspråk, det gjorde jag för två år sedan, det innebär att jag har den juridiska rätten att ta mig an omyndiga som är i behov av en _vuxen_. Som ni ser är det ett dokument från ministeriet. Ministern själv har kontrasignerat det liksom rektorn här på Hogwarts.

"När ni sätter ert namn på den listan transfererar ni från Hogwarts, det innebär att ni som alla andra tar de testraldragna vagnarna så det ser ut som att ni ska åka hem. Ni går ombord på tåget men gå in på en toalett och aktivera flyttnyckeln, den här amuletten ni får här. Den tar er till en separat plats utanför Bristol, därifrån tar vi oss vidare.

"Några frågor?"

"Total lydnad Potter — ska vi bli dina lakejer?"

"Nej, men jag kräver av er att ni inte ska ge mig orsak att ångra mig. Ni kommer att vara i den skolan — som _mina_ undersåtar, det ni _ställer till med_ det slår tillbaks på mig. Jag kräver av er att ni ska sköta er, och vara ansvarsfulla. Det är ingen livslång sak, och inga tatueringar, ni får _tycka_ vad ni vill, men ni ska _uppträda_ respektfullt — inte som ni såg mig inför rektorn tidigare. Är det några hinder för det?"

"Hur länge gäller lydnadsbegäran?"

"Skoltiden ut, efter det när ni är vuxna är det mitt ansvar att _hämta tillbaks_ er hit, eller släppa loss er på andra ställen. Det ni fortsätter efter det är att INTE bli som dödsätarna var här, jag vill inte hjälpa någon att bli mördare."

"Potter — hade du någon inblandning i försvinnandena förut?"

"Ja — Voldemort söker döda mig, hans _lakejer_ har order att döda mig — de försökte, men misslyckades. Så ja. Jag var inblandad i det."

"Försöker du göra slut på oss också — som fortsättning?"

"_Jag Harry James Potter har inte för avsikt att direkt eller indirekt skada någon av er — under den förutsättning att ni inte försöker skada mig, direkt eller indirekt._" De såg det blå skimret som omslöt dem alla och fadade bort.

"Gott, vi följer Potters erbjudande — eller ?" Alla verkade nöjda med det.

Alla skrev de på och tog i hand med Harry, varje gång de gjorde det omslöts de av ett skimmer besvärjelsen manifesterades och de visste om att de var i _händerna på_ Harry Potter, något de inte hade kunnat drömma om tidigare.

"Gott, det innebär att ni alla nu står under mitt förmyndarskap, även ni som är några år äldre än jag, jag hoppas verkligen att ingen av oss ska behöva ångra oss. På St. Kitts har jag ett hus, det kommer att bli trångt där så ni får räkna med att sova lite tätt, men det ska vi klara.

"På skolan sedan är det ungefär som här, dagrum, sovrum, bibliotek matsal och lektionssalar. Ett veckoslut i månaden brukar det bli strandparty bland omagiska. Ämnena är ganska likt som här, örtläran är nog det som skiljer mest.

"Ekonomi; eftersom jag nu er faders ersättare — alltså juridiskt, så är det mitt ansvar att era skolavgifter betalas, och att ni har tillräckligt att klara er, det kommer jag att ordna med. När ni åker till juluppehållet – lämna allt som ni normalt skulle lämna för att komma tillbaks. När ni är där sedan är det meningen att ingen ska veta var ni finns. Låt ingen heller i förväg se att ni planerar något – OCH i lydnaden innebär att inget sägs utanför efter att ni har gått ut. INGEN som inte redan vet om detta ska vara med. OK?" Ett allmänt instämmande hördes. Varefter de började troppa av.

Harry hade diskret _läst av_ dem när de tog i hand, det var då magin var som kraftigast, ingen av dem hade dolda avsikter, alla var visserligen inte lika övertygade om behovet, men inom sig förstod att de ändå inte hade någon annan möjlighet.

Kvällen före julledigehten satt Harry i _vid behovrumet_ och läste i en tung volym om rent sjuka ritualer. Pettigrew hade lyckats rymma, eller fått hjälp att rymma. Det innebar att det fanns minst en medhjälpare där ute. Peter hade inte försökt transferera hem, Harry hade förstått när han gjorde hemlighetsbesvärjelsen att huset på sätt och vis trots Harrys papper ändå var Pettigrews, så han kunde inte uteslutas från kunskapen om huset. Men områdesskyddet kunde sättas så att Harry fick vetskap om någon hade kommit in i huset.

Voldemort ville tillbaks, Harry sökte möjliga vägar, ett hoecrux och Voldi själv fanns där ute. Framför hans ögon rent lyste texten — _**ben av fader ovetande taget blod av fiende med våld taget, kött från frände frivilligt givet**_.

Inom sig katalogiserade Harry de tre olika delarna — ben av fader — var det enda som var specifikt, resten kunde i princip vara vad eller vem som helst. Inom sig förstod Harry att Voldemorts värsta fiende — med hans egna ögon är Dumbledore och Harry Potter.

Med Voldemorts egna minnen var _ben av fader_ lätt att hitta, och det måste åtgärdas. Därför blev det gravplundring, ett besök på ett slakteri gav en hel del intressanta uppslag. Han köpte gris innan den ens han avlivas. Han skyllde på att han skulle ge en tiger på ett privat zoo en födelsedagspresent.

Med en del besvärjelser hade han ordnat med rätt mycket kött sedan han hade förvandlat grisens framben till att likna hans egna armar. De skulle innehålla en liter svinblod vardera och vara förkrymta och i stasis. Men han gjorde en del förbesvärjelser, så att om han blev medvetslös skulle de två svindelarna fästas som förlängning av hans egna armar som krymptes ihop. Han kunde till och med animera dem, så att kans förkrympta stumpar styrde dem som om de var hans normala armar. Han skulle få fina poäng på den förvandlingsbesvärjelsen av Minerva om hon hade sett den.

Benen från svinet hade han också förvandlat att se ut som de ben han plundrade från graven. Han visste inte, men vad kunde han göra mer än förbereda sig på det värsta.

Juluppehållet hade varit några jobbiga dagar, dels skulle hans nya _familj_ ges introduktion i Barbados, det fanns läroböcker som skulle skaffas, kläder köpas, ja — det var en hel del och nästan 40 _barn_ hade han. Gravplundringen och förvandlingsbesvärjelserna som skulle gå automatiskt hade han haft lite svårt att få till men det hade lyckats. Det som också tog en hel del på krafterna var det _offentliga förhör_ som han hade kallats till med anledning av att han hade tagit sig an de som begärt asyl. Det var också i samband med det förhöret som han insåg att han hade missat en, kanske fler av de märkta, och andra allierade — Voldemorts allierade.

Så när han satte sig ner kvällen före nästa skoldag var han ordentligt _trött_.

—

**** EOC ****


	7. Chapter 7

**En triviaL historia**

By Smargden

**Kapitel 7**

Vårterminen var lugn, alltså efter att stormen omkring de som hade försvunnit hade lagt sig. Redan tidigt hade kravet ställts på Harry att han skulle hämta tillbaka ungdomarna. Men han snikade sig undan med att alla hade tagit en individuell ed på att göra sina studier klara där de fanns nu, och att alla skulle vara där tillsammans. Att ta därifrån en skulle innebära att de alla tappade sin magi och sina liv.

Efter den förklaringen blev det ett ordentligt hackande på Harry, men han lät det rinna av, på skolan fanns det några som hade reagerat på att så många elever försvann. En del försökta starta rykten om att de alla hade dödats. Det var svårare för Harry att _döda_ de ryktena, därför lät han dem självdö. Men när februari månad var till ända hade de flesta glömt att det ens hade hänt.

Det var under ett Hogsmeadebesök som Harry kände hur en flyttnyckel drog iväg med honom. Genast kände han igen sig vid framkomsten, men trots att han var beredd slogs han ut av en stunner bakifrån.

Hans medvetande började släppa igenom omgivningen just som han hörde '_kött av en frände frivilligt givet_' han inspekterade sina armar, och insåg att det hade fungerat, någon hade redan stulit blod — svinblod. Nu viskade han en utbytesbesvärjelse i rena inspirationen. Medan den avskurna handen föll försvann den, och ersattes med en av de av svin formade händerna Harry höll på att återställa. Han var inte säker på att det lyckades men han hoppades innerligt. Allt medan hans egna armar återtog sin rätta plats.

Genom sin förmåga att besvärja saker i hans omedelbara närhet utan vare sig handkontakt eller trollspö fick han repen som höll honom att tvinna upp sig, han till och med lyckades få den att slingra sig omkring fötterna på de två som hade ryggen mot honom. Utan att göra minsta ljud tog han sig bakom gravstenen och lyckades kränga fram sitt hemlighetstyg. Med det över sig kunde han stiga fram och beskåda _svinpälsen_.

Det som steg upp ur jättegrytan var en stor galt, en komplett gris, med svinöron och tryne, faktiskt även knorresvansen. För att inte ge något tillfälle att överraskas själv viskade han "_Zztunnetun, Zztunnetun, Zztunnetun_" det svaga rassel bakom honom var det som räddade honom. Ett mikrohopp på ett par meter framåt och en helomvändning och ett "_Zztunnetun_" på den slingrande ormen. Han insåg att lukten hade ännu en gång kostat honom kunskapen om sin osynliga närvaro.

Han testade ormen för själsgömma, och hittade ett några decimeter in på kroppen. En skärbesvärjelse bakom ormens huvud hindrade den från att någonsin bitas igen, efter det använde han sin kniv för att ta fram det som indikerade själagömma, en flaska heligt vatten gjorde sin verkan, och med det skulle sista horcruxet vara fixat — nu skulle _svinet_ kunna dödas. Om inte – hade särimner fått ett nytt ansikte.

Men svinet dog så snällt när dess blod slutade rinna. Peter Pettigrew hade inte Harry tänkt något om på en stund, han förblödde medan han låg utslagen, innan Harry hann rädda några minnen från honom. Hans kamrat däremot, Barty Cruch, som skulle ha dött i Azkaban lämnade snällt sina minnen.

— * —

"Det var blodigt där Potter, jag såg hur du gjorde med Bary Cruch, han var ju rapporterad död redan, det som förvånar mig är hur Peter Pettigrew kunde vara där."

"Bartys far, var den som bytte ut Peter mot ett lik av en oskyldig, som hade tvingats i en förvandlingsdryck innan han mördades. Barty senior bytte ut Pettigrew mot liket, allt tvångsstyrt av sonen."

"Och du planerade allt själv?"

"Faktiskt ja, men att ha Voldemorts minnen har hjälpt. Nu är han _hoppas jag_ borta för gott, och jag ska kunna leva ett normalt liv."

"Säg mig — vet du något om tre plötsliga dödsfall på St. Mungos. Det visade sig att de hade dödsätartatueringen alla tre."

"Genom hans minnen visste jag att när han dör – då dör alla märkta, samtidigt som alla märkta ger honom kraft både som andeväsen men framför allt när han har en fungerande kropp. Alltså för att kunna vinna behövde jag minska hans kraftresurs – de skulle ju ändå dö. Ministeriet ville inte låta dem dö — det innebar att ministeriet hjälpte honom att ha krafter. Jag ber om ursäkt — men jag behövde minska den kraftresursen för honom. Endast de som bar märket, och endast de som hade dödat frivilligt för att få det, tog jag om hand. Jag var tvungen för att kunna lyckas klara av Voldi. Alla gav de mig information, och allas minnen finns kvar, för _forskningsändamål_. Som du märkte — de på St. Mungos som var märkta hade jag faktiskt missat. Ingen av dem jag kollade eller ens hans minnen visade på dem."

"Så DU är den som eliminerade alla som försvann?"

"JA."

"Mördade du dem?"

"Det är nog rätt benämning, men jag försöker kalla det förhör och dödsdom samt eliminering. Skillnaden i deras död är tidpunkten och förhören. Annars skulle de ha dött nu, och med alla de i full verksamhet då skulle vi inte haft horcruxen borta med det skulle han inte ha kunnat dödas."

"Förklara dig."

"Första horkruxet som jag sa – stred jag mot inne i mitt medvetande. Det andra horcruxet förvarade Lucius Malfoy. Regulus Black skulle vara _guard_ över bröstspännet, men vi vet hur det blev med den. Ett av dem behövde jag Lestrange med mig in på Gringotts för att få tag på — så utan dem kunde jag inte ha vunnit, men skulle jag ha vunnit skulle alla ha dött samtidigt ändå. Så egentligen var de som Barty och Peter – de var redan döda, fast de gick omkring."

"Jag tycker inte om det men jag inser logiken, och tänker inte gräva i det, hur är det med ungdomarna?"

"De har det bra, och vad jag förstår formar de en framtid som inte ska innehålla någon ny häxmästare."

"Du har dem fortfarande i ditt våld?"

"Ja — de ska bli lösta från den med ett utbyte till en ed att aldrig ansluta sig till en ny plågoande — eller bli en sådan själv. Det är mitt krav för att jag hjälpte dem, och det vet de.

"Gott — kommer du att fortsätta som _lärare_ på Hogwarts?"

"Nej, jag hjälper till terminen ut – då tar jag mina NEWT, efter det kommer _Harry Potter_ att försvinna ut i periferin."

"Och vad kommer istället?"

"Det vet jag faktiskt inte."

"Lycka till Harry. Tack för allt."

—

Ingen hade någon förklaring till varför 29 personer på olika platser runt om dog plötsligt och så gott som på sekunden samtidigt. Amelia visste nu, men hon insåg också att det inte behövde ordas om det. Harry ville inte måla upp vad som hade hänt, han hade tagit ett svårt beslut och det han hade sagt verkade vara korrekt – de skulle alla dö när Voldemort dog. Dog de innan och med minnena avlämnade och att de var förhörda, så kunde inget förändras. Alla menade att Voldemort skulle bort — nu var det gjort.

Harry tog testerna för N.E.W.T. och var ganska nöjd med resultatet.

Efter det hände inte något speciellt, alltså utöver att Albus Dumbledore stilla hade somnat in i sin ensamhet, ingen kunde med säkerhet heller säga exakt när det hade hänt, men Harry misstänkte att det var i nära samtid med att Voldemorts hjärta slog sina sista slag. Det kunde ha något med en ed om att _se någon dö om det så var det sista man gjorde_. Om Dumbledore hade gjort en ed om att se till att Voldemort kom bort – oavsett hur, då kunde den ha hållit honom vid liv, tills det var över.

—***—**

Åtta år senare var det många som tryckte på att Harry Potter skulle bli minister, och efterträda Amelia Bones som tvingades lämna posten då hennes hälsa sviktade. Harry godtog begäran efter en del förhandlingar, han skulle vara en _skyltdocka_ för dem, men den verkliga makten satte han i händerna på fem personer, två valde han själv, tre skulle folket välja. Draco Malfoy och Hermione Longbottom var hans eget val. Många flickor hade hoppats vara den Potter ledde till altaret, men de blev alla besvikna då hans fru visade sig vara en chokladbrun kort — men mycket söt flicka från Barbados. Att hon var dotter till rektorn på Carribian institute of Magic gjorde inte saken sämre.

Fem år senare kunde Harry utan att han försökt — snarare tvärt om, ståta med titlar i samma omfattning som Albus Dumbledore hade haft, inklusive att han nu satt som rektor på Hogwarts.

— * —

**** Ende *'**


End file.
